Chuck vs The Spy that Loves Him
by txdcyfr
Summary: Chuck is given a choice after a Fulcrum attack that tears the team apart. He must find himself and find a way to reconnect with his family and the woman he loves. Not an easy task.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chuck vs The Spy that Loves Him**_

_**This is my first attempt at a FanFic story and would like to thank NorCali and MdReez for there assistance**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck...but I hope to buy the DVD soon!_**

_**Chapter 1:  
915hrs**_

_Inside a low lit apartment room, two agents sit in front a coffee table which is holding a chess board. The agents stare at the pieces left on the board. They analyze the opponent's possible next move already formulating three moves ahead as music from the god father plays lightly in the background. They speak to each other in a crude form of code. _

"Has the produce arrived?"

"Yes, but it is not our prime produce."

"What do you mean?"

"Our original package was detoured to….. The Middle East, Another was sent in its stead."

"Is the package going to be able to take care of the concerns that we may have."

"Oh yes sir." He says with a grin "I would dare to say the produce is easily our #2."

"Has a location been agreed upon for dispersal of the produce, and has a clean up plan been placed into effect for the over flow of customers."

"That will easily be handled."

When eye contact is made smirks of approval were present on each of there faces.

Suddenly the two realize that they have been compromised by a silhouette in the door way of a tall slender woman holding what appears to be a handgun.

Shrills of fear followed by insecure hugging of the pretend agents continue until they realize it is Sarah and not the sinister ninja (back to exact his revenge) that had man handled them several months ago.

The figure walks into the room holding a hair dryer that she had borrowed from Ellie.  
With a loud inquisitive voice Sarah speaks.

"What…..Why are you sitting in the dark hugging Morgan over a chess board?!"

"Holy Crap you scared the begeezus out of me" Morgan cried out. "I thought you were the computer ninja coming back exact your revenge."

Sarah looked at Morgan with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her face "You Two were attacked by a ninja? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"No no, it's all true Sarah! We were beat up pretty bad." Chuck chimed in.

"Really." Sarah replied.

"If it wasn't for my quick thinking and even quicker reflexes both of us and not just my man Chucks computer would be six feet under." Morgan puffs out his chest a little.

"Your reflexes?" Sarah is almost to the point of exploding in laughter.

"Yeah if weren't for my expert throwing prowess and ability to swing a golf club, which incidentally was the reason the computer ninja ran away."

"Well not ran away. The ninja actually grabbed the golf club out of Morgan's hands and hit him with it." Chuck interjected while fiddling with his tie.

"Why" Morgan stared at Chuck incredulously.

Sarah begins to laugh out loud unable to control herself. She takes a deep breath and makes a feeble attempt to speak through the cramping in her sides.

"Wait….wait…you were swinging a golf club..."

"Putter actually, it was a putter" Morgan says slowly as his ego begins to deflate and his eyes look down at the ground.

"and the ninja grabbed it from you. Then what?" Sarah questions Morgan leaning up against the wall.

"I don't know! It happened so fast that… I woke up lying on top of Chuck, and the ninja was gone! If I ever see that ninja again…… I am going slap him with law suit. He cracked a tooth! My mom had to help me pay for the filling and cap the dentist put on." Morgan said still staring at the ground mumbling to himself.

Sarah is now laughing so hard replaying the incident in her head over and over again. Watching as Morgan repeatedly threw objects at her as she reflected them at Chuck. She remembers the facial expressions that Chuck made when the first object connected with his chest, and the second one to his nether region.

"Yeah it was really strange the only thing that the ninja wanted was my computer. He fled the apartment as soon as the computer fell to the floor." Chuck said excitedly.

Suddenly as if it was a sign from above or a flash of the occurrence the pieces fell into place, and he had found the ninja, standing ever so gracefully in front of him

As Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes she finally made eye contact with Chuck who lip synched "It was you" His eyes bulging.

Shocked at his analogy she abruptly stopped laughing and quickly announced "Well I'm glad my two strapping boys are OK."

Morgan looked up from the ground and smiled then quickly added "I think I'm going to get myself a grape soda now, and a clean pair of Chucks shorts." scurrying towards the kitchen.

Sarah took the opportunity to quickly leave the apartment hoping that Chuck was not in toe.

Unfortunately for her, he was and waited till they were out of Morgan's range. With an angered and bewildered look on Chuck's face he gently wraps his hand around her forearm requesting an audience with her. Sarah took a deep breath in an attempt to control her breathing and laughter before slowly turning around staring into Chuck's puppy dog eyes, but before he could even get a word out there was a loud hysterical laugh along with an even louder snort, which in turn causes Sarah to start laughing as well. This time the laughter was uncontrollable and She unable to control herself.

Chuck looks deep into Sarah's eyes almost piercing her soul, and plainly asks with a frown "Casey knows to?"

"Of course, he had to have read my report" Sarah wraps her arms around her sides in attempt to keep them from exploding.

"I don't suppose you left anything out? Like the sweep of the legs and the Karate kick that threw me against the wall."

"Nope." She said threw wheezing attacks "Its all in there"

"Great."

Through the laughing Sarah attempted to make an honest apology "I'm so sorry about the incident Chuck. I didn't know you and thought you two were spies like us."

"When did you realize we weren't?" he asked inquisitively

"During the fight I realized that you both were pretty much harmless, but I couldn't let you find out my identity."

As he looks at her he starts to open his mouth to talk when John Casey opens the door and looks straight at Chuck. "Buck up Bartowski and congrats." He says with a grin.

"Congrats on what Casey?" As soon as the words slipped out his mouth he wished them back knowing that he was being set up for a snide remark.

"At least that time when you were attacked by Sarah there wasn't any screams or hollering like little girls. You know, your normal M.O."

Chucks looks at Sarah perplexed and before he can ask the question "MODUS OPERANDI" Sarah replies.

"You know your tactical defense when danger comes along. HEH." Casey grunts and begins to smirch.

"Hmhmhmm…That was Soooo funny Casey." Chuck snidely replies to Casey with the usual look of sarcasm on his face.

"What were you two idiots doing in the apartment anyways Bartowski? We almost made a forceful entry blowing our cover."

"What, with Sarah holding a Blow Dryer in her left hand. Please I hardly think that a blow dryer will cause a huge amount of damage to someone Casey." Chuck said sarcastically

"Very true chuck but the blow dryer was a distraction as to what is my other hand was in possession of."

Nervously Chuck asks "What was in your other hand?"

"A gun Chuck. You know Bang Bang." As Casey points a finger to Chuck's head with no emotion in his face.

Chucks gulps hard as he stares at Casey's fingers  
"Its not loaded right."

Casey Grunts in amusement.

"Chuck, what was the code for?" Sarah snaps impatiently as her facial expressions turn from humor to interrogation. Chuck stares into her eyes knowing that he will not last and

finally relents "Fine, it was for the arrival of Gears of War2! We were trying to make sure that we could get the BETA copy into the store and into the theater room without any arousal of suspicion from other employees. I am still trying to figure why Morgan said the Middle East thingy, but hey its Morgan right."

Casey grunts again with a number 7.

"That is the most pathetic code Bartowski!"

"Did you know what we were talking about Casey?" Chuck said with an eyebrow raised.

"No, and I do..."

"AHA, exactly! our code is foolproof." Chuck screamed out with excitement.

"That's right you had no CLUE what we were talking about!" Victory was Chucks' for now.

"Idiot" Casey whispered as he walked passed Chuck purposely bumping into his shoulder in somewhat defeat.

Chuck flinches at the impact as his mouth gapes wide from the sharp pain that radiated through his shoulder..

Sarah could only smile at the sad, sad way that Chuck was caring on, taunting Casey all the way to the Nerd Herder while holding his shoulder in place.

She quietly thought to herself "boys will be boys."

Due his smart Aleck shenanigans Chuck was forcefully yet playfully stuffed into the back seat of the Nerd herder by Casey who had a large smirk on his face the whole time as he was stuffing body parts into the herder.

Chuck yelled out several statements such as: "I don't fit." "I can't breathe." "Help Sarah help." And of course, the coupe de gra "In the interest of national Security."

No help was given just chuckles.

Sarah merely rolled her eyes at Casey who retorted "What. I told you he could fit."

After stuffing Chuck into back seat Casey felt like a new man until he heard Chuck yell.

"On the way back I got shot gun!"

Casey grunted as Sarah grinned.

_Thank you for reading my first chapter, but must warn you that the story will become more serious. Please review and let me know what you think, and how I can better write the story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuck Vs The Spy that Loves Him**

CHAPTER 2:

**Beautiful Day**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chuck, but will soon be purchasing a Buy More Polo shirt...if my wife gives me my allowance.

This Chapter has quite a bit of what Austin Powers would say 'Inner Monologue'.

I have no Beta so all mistakes are all mine.

**0930hrs**

_Casey and Sarah sit comfortably in the front seats of the distinguished Nerd Herder. _

_This day all three worked the same hours, and figured they would save the government some gas money and car pool (green day and all). _

Casey set his seat all the way back as far as it could go to make sure Chuck was pinned with his chest to his knees and very little room to move or breathe.

As miserable as he is in the backseat Chuck never once complained, or said a word after being canned like a sardine. Sarah thoughtfully took pity on his soul and when she thought Casey was not looking scooted her seat forward to allow his ribs and lungs to expand as a loud inhale of oxygen was heard from behind her. Casey only grunted.

There drive down the boulevard was quiet and Chuck wonders to himself why there wasn't more traffic on the streets. The Boulevard is usually congested with pedestrians and joggers enjoying the sun. He pushes the thought to the back of his mind as he remarks to himself how beautiful an afternoon it is turning out to be, and how envious he was of Morgan not working, enjoying his Xbox-360 in his room without him. Chucks eyes start to bulge as he remembers Morgan words. By now Morgan was wearing a pair of his shorts. He folds his hands together making a quick prayer that it wasn't his favorite ragged and tattered Khaki cargo shorts. Please lord not the cargo shorts.

_**Driver**_

Casey, noticing the silence was starting to become annoyed. For some reason he was getting used to Chuck's rambling, corny jokes, or asking about Sarah while they would car pool to work.

Sure, Casey would just stare at Chuck or tell him he was an idiot, but it had been along time since Casey carried on or listened to a conversation that didn't revolve entirely around work or work related issues. This was his time to just relax.

He had wondered if maybe he was too hard on Chuck putting him in the car, and glanced back through the rear view mirror at Chuck squooshed over on Sarah's side of the vehicle. He almost made a comment about Chuck's confined space and quickly snapped back to reality. He hates to second guess himself. Casey remembers back to why Chuck was placed in the proverbial corner, smiles and reaches over and turns the radio on.

_**Back Passenger**_

_Chuck's body immediately reacts to the melody of the song playing. John Mayer "Say" one of his absolute favorite songs. Whenever he hears the melody on the radio or ipod his thoughts drift to Sarah, and how he wants to tell her how his heart burns and longs to be with her every minute of every day for the rest of his life. _

Chuck often listens to the song closing his eyes truly ingesting the meaning of the songs words and how it made him feel like it was written for the two of them. His mind repeatedly tells him to "say what he needs to say", but he knows that it would just make things more complicated than they are already after the whole Long Shore incident.

Chuck and Sarah had still not broached that subject, and he truly believed that it may be a long time coming, but his love for her was quite honestly growing.

_Chuck's mind drifts as he tries to conceptualize what he and Sarah could do together if they were off today. He would have taken her somewhere nice like the park. Where they could just lie around in the grass and have a packed lunch compliments of one Miss Ellie Bartowski, and bask in each others company_.

Chuck slowly comes back to reality with renewed vigor and announces to himself that if he can't tell her than he will slowly but surely show her. Motivated by the song, Chuck slowly raises his right hand placing it on Sarah's shoulder farthest away from Casey's peripheral vision.

_**Front Passenger:**_

_**  
**_Sarah's muscles tensed momentarily when she felt his fingertips slowly but gently gliding up her arm to her shoulder where it finally came to a rest.

Sarah never changed facial expressions, and continued to focus her eyes forward on the road ahead. On the inside however, her body melted under his capable touch.

Sarah secretly loved the touch of his soft gentle hands anywhere on her body. It made her heart skip.

Sarah knew that anytime they were around Casey it was very important to keep her guard, and make sure that he was unable to see through her facade that Chuck, although special was merely an asset, and she was the handler, but Chuck's touch on her skin is what she needed from the man she who had ownership of her heart.

Up ahead Sarah looks out towards a construction crew of six busily working to repair a lane of traffic that they stripped of all concrete the day before and were placing into large mounds with a massive bull dozer. She softly cradles his hand between her cheek and shoulder remarking to herself that today has turned out to be a beautiful day.

_**Back Passenger:**_

Chuck gazes out the passenger side window and views a tall, beautiful, long legged brunette jogger with the brand new Oakley OROKR's. He admires the sunglasses momentarily thinking to himself how cool it would be to have sunglasses/MP3 player all in one while he worked out...fixing computers.

Chuck is amazed by her athletic physique, and tan body without flaw or blemishes. Her curves make him feel ashamed for having his hand on Sarah's shoulder still.

Her stride is like a gazelles bounding through large grassy meadows. The muscles in her legs constantly twitched with every movement as well as other parts of her that he dare not look at.

Chuck often wondered if this was how Sarah ran when she went to workout. The female jogger has just reached the construction site as they pulled beside her.

She smiles flirtatiously waving and then blows Chuck a kiss.

Chuck amusingly smiles in return and slowly raises his left hand to reciprocate the waving gesture only. when he does Chuck is hit with a flash that makes him gasp for air.

His hand convulses and clinches Sarah's shoulder causing her to flinch. Sarah abruptly snaps out of her daze and instinctivrly reaches towards small of her back grasping for her handgun.

Sarah knows that Chuck is having a flash, and she quickly scans the area for anything remotely unfamiliar.

The flash was of the woman jogger. It begins with a

_**Winnie the pooh teddy bear **_

_**Curious George **_

_**The same woman in a wedding dress**_.

Slides of more than 30 assassinations and reports begin to flash through Chucks mind.

The targets picture as if on a slide show rotates through his mind followed by every report.

Foreign dignitaries, CIA & NSA agents, and even assets of the federal government all shot in the back of head directed, planned, and executed by Fulcrum.

The joggers name is Amelia Arms nick named "Amy" she is Fulcrum's #2 assassin, and weapon of choice is a Belgium made FN-FiveseveN. The handgun is complementary to the P-90 because they use the exact same ammunition which is a 5.7mm28. This is a scaled down 5.56 mm NATO round. Amy uses this weapon because the ammunition and weapon provide good penetration against personnel, protected by modern body armor, dimensions and recoil are much lower and the weapons weight is lighter than its adversaries.

Chuck knows by the wave that she has been sent here for him. As he begins to speak he his eyes looks over towards the construction site around them and flashes on the trap.

_**Bulldozer**_

_**Advent Rising**_

_**Birds Eye view**_

Chuck views upon a panorama of events. The plan has been woven so intricately together using detours, construction workers, and large machinery to distract but not kill the intended targets with suppression fire. In his mind Chuck sees a large bulldozer collide into the nerd herder causing its air bags to deploy rendering the two handlers incapacitated momentarily giving the Fulcrum agents enough time to set up a perimeter and begin a firefight with the agents who are completely unaware that Amy will jog in from there blind side and take out the agents quick and efficiently. Chuck yells out frantically

_**"Stop! It's a...JUMP NOW!" **_

Immediately after the words are said Chuck watches a large bulldozer with the bucket outward turns the corner from a large mound of concrete and collides head on with the nerd herder.

_**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 2.**_

_**Chapter 3 will be out Monday. It is rather short, but hopefully you all will agree...an interest good one.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chuck vs The Spy that Loves Him**_

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Ladies and Gentlemen, The President of the United States!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, but its #1 on my Xmas list_**

_**1030hrs**_

_The CIA Director, Tony Graham sits in his office nervously tapping his fingers on his beautifully molded mahogany desk as he waits for General Beckman to arrive. The two are about to receive a debrief from the agents on the sneak attack they managed to survive. However, the Intersect, known as Charles Bartowski was killed in action.  
_

A gentle knock is heard by Graham, he replies "Open".

The double doors to Graham's office open with two heavily armed agents stand guard on each side. The secretary pleasantly introduces General Beckman and steps to the side to let the General pass, and closes the door behind her.

"What the hell is going on Graham!?" Beckman asks as soon as the doors were secured.

"Calm down General" Graham advises.

"Calm Down." Her eyes flare. "Please explain to me how I am supposed to calm down when we have two injured agents and the Intersect is K.I.A?"

The secretary interrupts again via speaker phone. "Director Graham, you have a priority video conference call from The Commander and Chief."

General Beckman now completely confused stares at Graham in disbelief.

"Put it through." Both Beckman and Graham inquisitively stare at one another wondering why #1 is calling them.

"Mr. President." They both say in unison.

"What is the situation as it stands?" The president asks the two with little patients.

"The interrogation has just begun on the sole surviving Fulcrum agent. His name is Jack Gentry. Agent Gentry is or was a CIA agent tasked with compiling information on Fulcrum."

"Obviously, THAT didn't work out for you did it Director." The president replies sharply.

Graham grits his teeth knowing that again he has another black mark on his jacket.

"From what Gentry has advised the interrogators Fulcrum is responsible for deploying the trap to kill the two handlers and apprehend the Intersect."

"How did Fulcrum find out about the Intersect?" The President questions.

"It is believed the Fulcrum agent code named 'Lizzie' must of made a phone call from a land line and advised her superiors"

"I want you to make sure and extract all the information she has then dispose of her."

"We were about to receive a debriefing from our agents as to what occurred, and how they were able to thwart Fulcrums plan. It is quite a miracle they are still ali..." General Beckman is cut off abruptly.

"How is the Intersect, Charles Bartowski?" The President asks assertively.

Both Graham and Beckman wondered how exactly he was informed of who the Intersect was, but were experienced enough in the game not to ask questions. Both knew they were treading on thin ice, and maneuvered cautiously as they chose there next words.

"The Intersect, Charles Bartowski, was viewed pushing one of the agents out of the assissin's line of fire when he was shot. He was pronounced dead at the scene" Beckman stated.

"However," Graham looked to Beckman "that is not entirely true". Beckman gives Graham a perplexed look.

"Explain slowly. I'll catch up." Advised the president loosing patience for the bureaucratic malarkey he felt was being served.

"They were able to reach the Intersect before he….expired."

"What do you mean THEY?"

"Our ERT (Emergency Response Team) arrived shortly after the emergency call went out. The team placed the Intersect, I mean Bartowski in the ambulance and managed to control the bleeding. After the initial shock was over it was decided that they would place Bartowski into a form of suspended animation to ensure his death was believable."

"Do the other agents know of his where bouts or his condition?"

"No, Mr. President. Both believe he was killed in the firefight."

"Good, keep it that way."

Both Beckman and Graham looked shocked, but acknowledged the direct order.

"His mother sacrificed her life to save my father and me years ago. Now its time I returned the favor."

The president chuckles "You know, heroism must be passed on from mother to son." They watched as his eyes look away momentarily thinking back to that day.

The General and Director stare at each other perplexed. Neither knew what the president was mentioning, when suddenly Graham is overwhelmed with disgust with himself. He failed to put two and two together. Chuck's mother was…….

The President approaches the monitor so they view his whole gambit of emotions, and in a monotone voice states, "If anything happens to Charles Bartowski I promise you that I will make your lives very, very unpleasant. Is that understood?"

Both of them knew these were not ideal threats of an employer reprimanding them for their lack of productivity threatening employees to take away vacation time or discounts on store products. This was the President of the United States. The Commander and Chief telling them in an open communication and an open threat that if they failed in any aspect of his conversation there would be no trace of there existence.

"Yes Mr. President." They both chime back in chorus.

The video monitor blacks out as the moniker of the United States Bald Eagle reappears.

Beckman looks back at Graham annoyed. "I believe I have already asked this before so I will repeat the question again. What the H-E-L-L was that about Graham. When has the President of the United States ever called expressing, no threatening a General of the NSA and the Director of the CIA to an inch of their lives over an asset?!"

Graham tightens his tie and looks at the General.

For the first time Beckman notices Graham has let his guard down showing honesty in his facial expression that takes the general back.

"Diane, sit down we need to talk."

_I know this Chapter is short, but I wanted it to stand alone. The coming Couple of Chapters will get darker, but please bare with me. I am honored and humbled for all the positive reviews I have received. Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Debrief of the situation**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I have a winning lottery ticket...Lucky number 7!_

_I was told by my wife that I use the word "that" too much, and that I need to stop that! So if there are alot of thats in this chapter I apologize for that.Ha!_

__

_On a serious note: This Chapter is rated T please use discretion when reading._

_**1045hrs (hour and half after Chucks death)**_

_Sarah and Casey silently stand in front of the video monitor waiting for the conference to begin. There has been no communication between the two of any fashion since the attack that almost took there lives. Their work clothes are torn and there bodies were bruised with gashes on knees and arms along with the road rash they sustained. The two just stood there and repeatedly played the chain of events in there heads. _

_Finally Casey breaks the silence._

"How did Bartowski get out of the car?" Casey asks with a blank stare on his face.

"I remember the crash. I remember watching the bulldozer smash into the herder as it crumbled from the impact. I heard him screaming something about his leg being caught as I was rolling."

"Why did I roll?" He squinted as he shook his head. His memories were a blur as he tried to replay anything before that the crash.

_Sarah was unable to speak. She was at the point of a break down, watching Chuck die in her hands was too much for her mind to grasp. She has been around when agents were killed and even tried to bandage some that were on the verge, but there was never emotional ties as deep and as pure. She was numb. _

"He didn't listen to me." she whispers

Casey turns to look at her studying her fragile psyche. Her body begins to convulse. Her mind begins to command her body to stop immediately, get a grip, and pull herself together. Her training ignites ignoring all the problems calming her as she inhales deeply steadying her focus on the monitor she is facing. However, her heart only knows that the man it fell in love with was gone and the sorrow and emotion rejects her training. Sarah's breathing becomes ragged and short once again, and the convulsions return with more force until she finally drops to her hands and knees and begins to dry heave. Her body is rejecting her.

Casey sees the fight occurring and quickly turns off the teleconferencing monitor, and yells.

"Walker, get a hold of yourself!"

"I…I can't." she replies through gasps.

Casey grabs her shoulders softly, making eye contact with Sarah. Through his solemn expression and blood shots eyes he stares into hers and replies.

"We have to for Chuck. If we let them know that we had been compromised they will blame us for his death"

"IT IS OUR FAULT CASEY!!" Sarah screams "WE KILLED CHUCK!!"

"NO! We protected Chuck the best we could. In that attack he protected us. The only way he knew!"

"Why Casey" she cries "Why did he have to push me out the way? Why did he take the bullet for me?"

Casey thought momentarily, "Sarah you positioned yourself to the right of me, correct?"

Sarah nodded slowly.

Casey kept on with his assumption "And the assassin was directly behind you correct."

Sarah nodded again.

His eyes grew wide as he dropped his hands from Sarah's shoulders.

"Sarah. We were the targets this time."

"What are you talking about Casey." Sarah snapped as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Listen she had us triangulated so all she had to do was shoot you in the back ensure that you were dead and move on to me while I was preoccupied with the agent in front of me."

"and I had just engaged with the other agent that was directly in front of me," Sarah said realizing their blind spot was directly behind them.

"Oh My God!!" Sarah gasped.

"He did the only thing he could to save both of us. He sacrificed himself. He would have pushed me out of the way if I was the one being aimed at first." Casey said earnestly.

Sarah stopped crying and cracked small smirk, took a long breath, held it then exhaled while she said, "are you sure Casey?"

Casey smirked and grunted.

Sarah looked at Casey "A part of me died with Chuck you know. We were Kindred Spirits Casey." Fire begins to burn in Sarah's eyes as she stares into his. "I am going to kill everyone involved in this."

Casey gives Sarah a remorseful and understanding look. He knows what she is going through, and that Mountain she embark on is about to get steeper and more treacherous. It might be easier if she just walked through Hell and cut the throats of the damn demons that took her love away from her and walked back. At least if she did so she could have her revenge and she would have closure.

Her phone suddenly rang with a familiar number on the caller Id of her Iphone. "It's Graham."

Casey grunted and replied. "You gonna keep him waiting?"

Sarah looked at Casey and gave him a look of appreciation.

Sarah answered the phone, "Walker Secure."

"Is there something wrong with the monitor? We are unable to connect."

"We are looking into the problem now sir."

She hangs up and slowly regains control of her body.

Casey turns on the monitor on waiting for the several bombs to be dropped into their lap.

_**1100hrs**_

"Report Major Casey and Agent Walker." General Beckman and Director Graham sit stoically staring into the monitor.

"We were the victims of a surprise attack at a construction sight. Agent Walker and I were sitting in the front seat and the Intersect was positioned in the back. A Large bull dozer plowed into the Herder, but before impact Agent Walker and I were able to jump out of the vehicle."

"How were you two able to jump out the Herder before it was smashed into by the Bull Dozer?" the general questioned.

Casey could not remember how he knew to jump. He just thought his instincts had sensed the danger and jumped.

"Chuck flashed and yelled for us to jump before it hit the Herder General." Sarah said slowly controlling her breathing.

"He flashed? How do you know Agent Walker?" Director Graham inquired.

"Because Director, He grabbed my shoulder as he was flashing. I immediately grabbed my handgun and he suddenly yelled out something to the extent of ITS a...JUMP." she replied.

_She had her breath back and her body was responding to her commands. She realized that the more she spoke of Chucks' heroism the better she felt._

"He saved our lives." She stood tall almost proud of his accomplishment if he hadn't been killed in the incident.

_Casey's jaw dropped realizing what he had forgotten. Chuck did warn them and made sure they were out of harms way. Damn Bartowski for being so noble! Casey grunted and spoke to himself. "I owe him one."_

The General and Director stared at each other momentarily then faced the monitor "What happened next?" the General asked.

"I engaged the bulldozer driver incapacitating him with two shots center mass." Sarah completed.

"I heard the impact of the bulldozer General, and heard something which I believe was a scream."

Sarah noticed Casey flinch as he remembered Chuck shriek from the pain.

"What next."

"Two Fulcrum agents came out from the behind the bulldozer. They were not ready to engage, and I shot both one center mass the other in the upper leg. I believe it was Gentry general from the CIA." Casey purposefully made that comment to twist the knife the CIA Fulcrum had done to Chuck into the Directors back

"Yes it was" He quickly responded.

"I repositioned myself on the other side of the Herder next to Sarah. We had ample distance from one another, but were close enough to assist and communicate verbally if necessary."

"Did you speak to each other verbally?"

"Yes general, I yelled to agent Walker about a magazine change. She waited for my ready acknowledgment and then she performed a mag change of her own ma'am."

"Where was the Intersect during this firefight?" the Director questioned.

Casey was unable to answer he didn't pay attention to his where abouts and never saw him in the Herder when he ran to the other side.

"I don't know sir. When I got to the other side I noticed that Agent Walker was in a firefight with another Fulcrum agent on top of the asphalt mound, and I had another agent directly in front of me attempting to throw a grenade towards our location, which I quickly suppressed." Casey reported.

"As I shot the Fulcrum agent from the mound I felt a nudge from behind, and had thrown me off balance. As I looked back I noticed it was Chuck who had bumped into me, and saw the assassin code named Amy out of my peripheral. I quickly instinctive fired my handgun and shot which connected in her throat region." Sarah says as her shoulder began to slump.

She left out the part where she had yelled and cursed Chuck for clumsily bumping into her and causing her to loose her balance.

"Sara...Agent Walker yelled Chuck was hit and went to administer first aid while I engaged the last Agent incapacitating him."

_Casey left out the fact he killed the Fulcrum agent in cold blood. The agent was down shot in the abdomen writhing in pain in front of Casey. Casey watched him for a moment and smiled. _

"I hope you can feel that you son of a..."

"To bad Major." The agent chuckles while gasping for air. "We killed your precious little Intersect," as he spits blood at Casey, splattering on his Face just below his eye.

_Casey puts his heel into the agents entry wound in the abdomen and pushes as hard as possible while twisting. The Fulcrum can no longer breath and begins to scream in pain clasping onto Casey's leg._

"I will see you in hell, and when I get there I'm going to kill you again. This I promise." Casey growls as he lifts his gun shooting the agent twice in the head.

_He doesn't think twice at what heinous crimes he just committed. He just merely wipes the blood and saliva from his face and runs back to Sarah and Chuck._

"When I saw his condition I called for an EVAC team for Chuck."

"The EVAC team responded due to the Herder sensor" Director Graham chimed in. The General looked at the Director with a visibly irritated.

Sarah looks at the monitor with exasperation radiating from her face. "Why weren't we allowed to ride with Chuck to the hospital?"

_Casey remembers back to the almost second gun fight that occurred when she was told that she was unable to ride to the hospital or wherever they were taking Chuck. First there was yelling followed by heated screaming, and when guns were drawn Casey had to step in and calm down the situation. This surprised Casey more than anyone else. He has never been known for his abilities in deescalating a situation. Casey remembers the cold, bone chilling blue eyes that Sarah stared with, and how determined she was to stay next to the man who gave his life for hers. She would not relent even after three submachine guns were aimed her direction with fingers on the trigger. Subconsciously she begged them to end her life and allow her to be with the man she loved. She never budged until a hand softly touched her right shoulder. Sarah slowly turned her head and viewed Casey. "Sarah, we can't help him now." Her eyes melted and her persona left her body. She whispered "I need to be with him. Please let me be with him." _

_Casey was beside himself. This is not his world. He was no good at consoling people in times like this. He swallowed hard "we will see him soon enough." She slowly walked away from the helicopter and straight to an unmanned SUV opened the door sat down where she screamed and cried._

"He was pronounced dead at the scene Agent Walker. There was no need. His body is being shipped to Langley as we speak to undergo...examination."

"You mean experimentation don't you General." Casey retorts.

Sarah gasps as Casey stares blankly into the monitor.

"You are going to tell Chucks family and friends that there was an accident due to faulty wiring causing the herder to catch on fire, burning Chuck to death." The General announced without a flash of emotion

"No. You can't" Sarah begins

"We can and we will agent Walker!" The General snapped.

"General, Chuck is a hero and should be treated as such. He sacrificed himself to save ours lives. He gave his life for god and country. Ma'am" Casey gruffly announced.

The general sighed "I know that John we both admit that he deserves a heroes welcome, but unlike most heroes Chuck has the Intersect in his head and we must make sure that his brain is wiped of any information, or destroyed completely."

Sarah begins to shake in anger. "Your going to lobotomize Chuck aren't you?"

"Yes, for the sake of national security we have to."

"How dare you." Sarah whispers with disdain for the General and Director.

Casey's eyes glance to Sarah as she tries to hold herself together.

_**The General and Director both heard her remark, but instead of anger towards agent Walker they both felt shame and remorse that they could not tell the well deserving agents the truth.**_

"You both have your orders, and I suggest you follow through with them. We will expect you back in D.C. for a full psychiatric evaluation in 10 days. That should be ample time for the funeral of Bartowski and any other unexpected situation that may occur." The General blurts out with little emotion.

"We are glad that there were no other casualties from this Fulcrum attack."

_The screen goes black as the bald eagle emblem reappears. _

_**LANGELY**_

"Did we do the right thing Graham? I don't like lying to good agents like that." General Beckman obviously concerned with there sternness.

"What choice did we have General? We have our orders." Graham replied sadly.

"From listening to those two talk about Chuck I now have a new found admiration." Beckman confesses.

"He brought the best out of those two Diane. Don't get me wrong they were good, but with his presence Chuck made them great." Graham announced and continued. "When have you ever known our two agencies to work cohesively, share Intel in a timely manner, or place there lives on the line like those two did on a regular basis."

She smiles "Do you think he can do that again?"

"I hope so" Graham replies.

_**CALIFORNIA**_

"DAMN." Casey whispers.

Sarah rips opens Casey's door and walks to the fountain, sitting on the ledge looking into the water.

Sarah begins to dip her fingers into the water playfully as her eyes begin to fill remembering back to all the moments her and Chuck had here. She begins to sob while a faint voice is heard.

"Sarah?" It was Ellie crying as well still in her scrubs from work "Is it true? Is he really?"

Sarah glanced into Casey's open door at Casey. He knew and slowly pushed the door closed.

Sarah looked back at Ellie and slowly nodded. "I'm so sorry Ellie." Sarah said as she thought to herself "so sorry for so many things."

Ellie's hands quickly reached her face. Both sobbed uncontrollably as they hugged.

Sarah looked into Ellie's eyes "Your brother saved our lives Ellie. He warned us of the impending accident before it happened. He's my hero."

Ellie smiled "He always loved being the hero when we were kids, you know. He never wanted to be the bad guy in our fantasy worlds."

"He really cared for you Sarah." Ellie said thoughtfully.

Sarah smiled as her heart softened. She looked at Ellie "He was the first person I ever really cared for as well." She wanted to tell Ellie she loved Chuck, but was never able to show him in any way that was not noticeable by the government.

Out of nowhere they heard a vehicle come to a sliding stop in front of the apartments, and Devon running towards Ellie. Ellie got up running to Devon as they embraced. Devon began to pull her closer and slowly stroked her brown hair. Ellie is now bawling on his shoulder clinging to him tightly.

Sarah's chest began to ache as her heart broke. She had caused Chuck's family so much pain, and had nothing to give in return. Watching Ellie and Devon she became envious. She wanted Chuck to comfort her the same way that Ellie was being comforted from Devon's loving embrace telling Ellie, "I will protect you from anything that is thrown our way."

Sarah's body was loosing its handle on this world and she was becoming faint. She sat down resting her head in her hands. Devon noticed the signs that were blatantly obvious in Sarah's body language, and whispers to Ellie.

Ellie looks towards Sarah with concern as she sees Sarah body becoming more and more pale. Devon begins to run into the house and retrieves several pillows.

"Sarah can you hear me. Sarah." Ellie exclaims. She slowly lays Sarah on the ground and props her legs on the edge of the fountain.

"I'm so sorry Ellie. I tried to save him I swear I did." Sarah begins to cry placing her hands over her face in shame.

"I didn't know what to do. He saved my life, and I couldn't save his. Why?" Sarah curls up placing her head into Ellie's lap. "Why Chuck."

Ellie's heart sank as she hugs Sarah crying with her. Ellie replies sweetly "Because he loved you deeply sweetie. That is what we do for the ones we love we don't think twice about sacrificing our own lives for the other."

Ellie looked up to Devon as he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

He spoke in a calming voice "Your family now Sarah. From now on where ever you go we will always think of you."

Casey watched in utter amazement at how open and loving the Bartowski family truly was. They would take anyone in even cold blooded CIA and NSA agents. He wanted to go outside and help comfort the family by telling them how courageously stupid Ellie's little brother is, and how much respect he has for him. He knows this is not possible, but wishes he could.

Casey grunts and slowly shut the blinds.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, but if there is a job on Chuck's show call me._

_If you enjoy any story on the fanfic web site please leave a review. _

_I hope you enjoy the story!_

_**Chuck vs The Spy that Loves Him**_

_Pain begins to consume his body as he hears a faint muffled conversation._

_**He's tachycardic! Lower the head of the bed! BP dropping!! Get the crash cart **__**stat**__**! **_

_**Tie him down the convulsions are getting worse, and where's the mouth piece. He will crack teeth when he begins to clenching them any tighter. **_

_**With a sigh "O2 sats levels are at 100%."**_

_**Chuck blacks out again.**_

_**Chuck gives a long moan as his eyelids flicker.**_

"Welcome back Chuck" a familiar but distant voice rings in his ears.

_Chuck's groggy eyes slowly begin to open as a low moan escapes his mouth. His head is pounding __as if__ he had stood next to roaring locomotive for hours with no hearing protection. Chuck tries to bring his hands to his face in an attempt to caress his temples to ease the pain, except he finds himself unable to move his arms or legs. His mouth is dry and throat tastes like it is crusted over with blood. As Chuck swallows hard the burning sensation roars down his throat._

"Why can't I move my body" he whispers

"The medication to revive you has a tendency to cause seizures in the patient." a familiar male voice responds quickly.

"What do you mean "Revive"" Chuck asks unable to panic in his usual way due to the massive amount of drugs and pain killers that have been introduced into his system.

"Where…. Where am I?"

No response was given to the question he asks.

"Mr. Bartowski you were set up by fulcrum agents who had planned to assassinate your two handlers and then capture you to torture you and extract all government secrets that you possessed." a familiar female voice responds

Chuck finally manages to open his eyes and views blurry images of General Beckman and Director Graham standing at the foot of the medical bed. Director Graham lifts up a novel of a report and begins to read verbatim the words as they were written

"Fulcrum agents had surrounded Agent Casey, Agent Walker, and The Intersect Charles Irvin Bartowski (he points to Chuck and says "thats you"). Chuck stares at the Director dumbfounded.

"The number two assassin of Fulcrum made it passed Agent Walker and Agent Casey undetected; however, asset Bartowski viewed the Assassin as she began to point a weapon towards Agent Walker. Asset Bartowski ("you" he points again) heroically pushed agent Walker safely out of harms way, notifying Agent Walker of the assassins ambush. Agent walker managed to place one shot to the assassins trachea aka "triangle of death" affectively incapacitating the assassin."

Chuck immediately closes his eyes and begins to replay the incident in his mind pushing through the fog of the medication, and the migraines that have suffocated his thoughts to remember the incident. He remembered all to well, and began to grin when he heard the word heroically used, but that was short lived when the director glared at Chuck with enough anger and frustration to burn him alive.

"You have every one of our nation's secrets and you almost pissed them all away just to save Agent Walker." Director Graham's voice remained professional during the whole conversation, but he was at the point of raising his voice, and Chuck knew this. He knew this would not bode well for him and quickly interjected with a very raspy almost unclear voice.

"Director, with all due respect IF I (pointing to himself) had not pushed Walker out of the way his" Chuck stammers and thought back to the professionalism and proper etiquette that Sarah and Casey used in addressing the two high officials. "The next target would have been Casey, who I might add was unaware of the assassins presence, and then I would have fallen into the wrong hands......ssirs.." after the words came out he wondered to himself if it sounded believable and if the drugs were the reason he was able to say it in the first place.

"I would have done the same for Casey" as he respectfully glanced to General Beckman.

_Chuck began to feel restless and he could not find a comfortable position. He glances down and finally notices the wound in right upper torso. His eyes bulge at the once gaping wound, which was now a large scar._

_Chuck begins to reminisce back to the incident. He relives the terrifying day as the bulldozer slammed into the Herder. Chuck suddenly feels the intense pain and faints. He wakes in the Herder as automatic gun fire and handguns ring in his ears. He tries to move his left leg but he feels pain like he had never felt before. His eyes fixate on his leg consumed by a visual overload as he views the trauma of his femur bone protruding out of his pant leg. As he gently touches the large protrusion pain radiates through his body. He cries softly. _

_Chuck begins to stare and rock back in forth not knowing what to do as the pain intensifies with every passing moment. He begins to vomit as nausea set in. He suddenly becomes claustrophobic from being trapped in the Herder, and screams out to Sarah to come to his rescue like she always has in the past. No one could hear him over the gun fire. _

_Chuck begins to focus on getting out of the vehicle, and notices one of the back windows is broken. He grabs the outside of the vehicle and with what little upper body strength he has and begins to pull himself out of the Herder. Casey moves to the other side of the Herder and is close to Sarah facing away from him._

_Chuck manages to extract half of his body through the back window, and flops to the ground face first. His face is covered in blood from the road rash, and large gash above his right eye from a rock he collided with. _

_With his right leg and the bumper of the herder he manages to pull himself off the ground. _

_Chuck watches as Amy stalks Sarah, and he begins to desperately yell towards her in a feeble attempt to warn her of the pending danger directly behind her, but she never responds._

_Sarah engages an agent near the mound of gravel. _

_Amy smiles as she creeps closer. _

_Chuck prays for strength as he begins to hop towards Sarah. With each hop his left leg feels like it is being ripped off, but he ignores it. Knowing if he let Sarah die without trying to at least warn her, his heart would cease to pump blood and he put simply he would die. So, the pain is only a nuisance. _

_Chuck looks to Amy as there eyes connect and they share a moment. Amy is genuinely shocked he is still able to maneuver and attempting to make a hurried hobbling movement towards the female agent. _

_Amy quickly places her weapon on target. She is well aware this will not be her patented head shot, but due to all the commotion she has made the decision the center mass is more probable and easier to hit at this point in time. She quickly begins to point and depress the trigger._

_Sarah was unaware of Chuck's approach. At two feet away Chuck lunges toward her with all the power he could muster out of his right leg. _

_Chuck throws himself into the line of fire as Amy pulled the trigger. The 5.7mm*28 cartridge ejects as the slide rocks back cambering another round bullet shoots out of the barrel impacting Chuck's ribs snaping them like a twig, shattering the projectile into pieces as they continue to travel through his body. Parts of it rip through his lung. The other exits out of his back causing an exit wound which rips through his Buy More Nerd Herder shirt. The gaping wound causes him to loose his breath as if it is stolen from him. All the strength he had mustered to push Sarah is immediately sapped out his body. What was an attempt to push her out of harms way ended up being a nudge that barely causes her to loose her footing. Chuck falls to his chest and turns his face to look back at Amy smiling. The pain in his eyes is immense, but the smile is serene. It says to her "I win." _

_Sarah turns and begins to yell at Chuck to get the hell away from her and stay down when she sees Amy with a gun in her hand._

_ooooooo_

_Amy drops her gun to her side as she watches Chuck jump in front of the bullet intended for the distracted agent. She has never seen anyone in there line of business be dedicated to another person like what she has just witnessed. _

_The report on The Intersect, Charles Irvin Bartowski, specifically states he would have stayed hidden until the fighting was over, and once apprehended had a low tolerance for pain. He would be easily manipulated with threats of pain and torture, but the report was very wrong. She was a witness of a different man; a valiant man who threw himself in harms way with out wanton disregard for his own safety. _

_"Why wouldn't my husband do that for me when I needed him the most. Why did he leave me to die, running away to save himself?" Amy thought to herself as she stares at Chuck who is smiling. _

_Sarah instinctively fires at Amy. The bullet makes contact with the trachea in between the collar bones. The bullet tares through the trachea, esophagus and severes the spinal chord. _

_Amy's gun slips slowly out of her hand and her body follows slumping to her knees and then crumbling to the ground. _

_Chuck and Amy again share a moment as they were dying. She smiles apologetically to him, and he smiles back understanding her pain._

_Amy's eyes close as she curses her life of death and is no more. _

"Damn it Chuck! What were you thinking?" yelling in the direction of Chuck "You could have been shot!"

_Sarah glances behind her surveying the area for him. She swallows hard and slowly draws her gaze towards the ground viewing his severely broken and contorted body. Blood begins to pool from his exit wound as Chuck chokes, fighting for breathe through the inhalation of blood. _

_"No." Sarah whispers as she slowly turns Chuck onto his back._

_"No, no, no, no," Sarah rips off her blouse and begins stuffing it into his side and back in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Chuck sees the desperation in her eyes, and her voice cracking, yelling almost pleading to Casey for help. _

_Sarah's body is trembling with fear at the sight of the man she has spent the last 6 months protecting, caring for and now lying in front of her. Sarah has let him down. She let the man she secretly loved down. They never said a word about there affection to each other and never got the chance to even show a glimpse of that love except on two separate occasions that were played off by her. _

Chuck hears two more gun shots ring out and fast paced foot steps approaching there position. Chuck sees Casey looking down at him and hears Casey mumble, "What the Fu..?" Casey finishes the word, but Chuck can no longer hear anything. He can feel the world closing off.

Casey is on the phone identifying himself and ordering a CODE BLACK with an address. He looks back to Chuck knowing that this is all for not. Chuck is dying and knows there is not a soul on this earth who can save him.

Chuck's eyes flicker involuntarily as they desperately search for something or someone to lock his gaze onto, and during this time tries to mentally capture his surroundings thinking to himself; _**It really is a beautiful day.**_

Chuck feels a presence as he looks past Sarah and swears he sees the most beautiful angel with her hands extended before her mouthing the words, "It is time to leave this world. Are you ready?"

Chuck smiles and nods lifting a blood soaked hand in approval to the angel when it brushes by Sarah's face. Sarah gasps and stops her fervent attempt to clog the gaping wounds causing Chuck to bleed out before her eyes, and cups his hand against the contours of her cheek.

Chucks body has become cold. He knows he his going into shock, but his hand is comfortable and so warm. His eyes rest on Sarah who is crying into his hand. She bends down and places her arms around him pulling him close to her body. Her voice penetrates his shock and in his mind he hears her pleading repeatedly crying, "_Don't leave me my love... I need you. Save me_." Sarah whispers into his ear.

Chuck looks pass Sarah towards the warm bright light and shakes his head no. "_**I have to stay for her,**_" he says to the angel. "_**I am sorry**_."

With a nod and an understanding smile the angel slowly disappears as Chuck's body goes limp.

Chucks hand slowly falls from Sarah's face. Her eyes begin to bulge knowing he is about to leave.

Sarah screams in defiance yelling for Chuck to wake.

_**Like being told to stay in the car, it's just something Chuck can not do**_**.  
**

**ooooooo**

Chuck snaps back to the unfamiliar room with the General Beckman and Director Graham. His side and heart are both aching with the same intensity.

Director Graham and General Beckman were speechless. Their entire argument was floundering and they looked at each other with curious grins. "Well said Bartowski" General Beckman replied. "You are very observant. If you had done nothing, two of our best operatives would be dead, and Fulcrum would be in possession of you."

Chuck breathes a sigh of relief. He felt his eyes begin to tear up in front of the General and Director as his thoughts began to drift back to Sarah. He swallows hard again and summons the fortitude to not cry.

"How are Agents Walker and Casey?

They both look toward Chuck. General Beckman speaks first, "They have moved on Mr. Bartowski."

"What? Moved on...why, where?" Chuck remembers back to the beginning part of the conversation when the word revived was used.

With wide uncluttered emotions Chuck calmly inquires, "I was dead wasn't I?"

Director Graham answers openly, "Mr. Bartowski you were pronounced dead on January 24, 2008 at approximately 1130 hours. The doctors reported the cause of death being contributed to a compound fracture of the left femur bone, and major trauma due to a gun shot wound in the upper right torso."

Chuck fixed on Director Grahams gaze, "How long have I been deceased?"

The Director states, "You were placed in a hyperbaric chamber for more than six months before we revived you. The doctors believe you will make a full recovery."

Panic begins to flood Chuck's body as he is overcome with emotion. Tears falls down his face unable to wipe himself he hangs his head and sobs.

The General and Director become uncomfortable in the room turning there collective gazes toward the doorway and whispering to themselves.

"What..what has happened to my family and friends since my death?"

The Director patiently explains to Chuck, Sarah and Casey were able to convince his family the Nerd Herder had a defect in the engine when you all were struck by the truck head on. A fire began to consume the Herder. You being in the back were pinned and unable to exit before you were burned to death."

"Closed casket funeral?" Chuck interjected.

"Yes."

Chuck felt alone knowing everyone had moved on with there lives while he was asleep. He now felt the cold grip of loneliness gripping him as he now realizes he will never see his friends, family, co-workers, and most importantly Sarah ever again.

"This is like a B rated suspense film."

"We assure you Mr. Bartowski….."

"Chuck" he replied.

"What?" General Beckman replied.

"My name is Chuck."

"We assure you Mr. Bartowski that is not what is happening now." General Beckman replies, ignoring his interruption.

"What are you going to do with me now that I am officially dead? Is this going to be my new home for the rest of my natural life; stuck in this room forced to look at pictures til I die an old lonely man?"

"Actually Mr. Bartowski we have a proposition for you if you're willing to listen."

He attempts to move his arms, which are latched to the bed. "I believe you have my undivided attention," frowning with sarcasm.

"The new intersect is now up and running and for the moment there appears to be very few problems. We at the NSA will be the care takers of this model and you (pointing at him) Mr. Bartowski will be the property of the CIA. Of course, you will during certain times in the fiscal year need to come and have downloads that will be of the most recent information."

_I really wish they would stop pointing at me!!! _He thinks to himself.

"What is your proposition again, because it sounded like you had already figured out what I was doing?"

"Mr. Bartowski you have a choice, you can either join the CIA as an agent/analyst or you stay here in this," as he looks around at the drab surroundings, "facility until as you so eloquently said, die a old lonely man."

The Director and General whispered a moment and the Director spoke. "We know this is a lot to take in right now, but you have until this time tomorrow to make your decision."

Chuck rolled his eyes toward the ceiling staring at tiles. He wonders if this is really happening. His mind begins to spin as he helplessly cries.

The Director and General excuse themselves from the room so Chuck could wallow in his depression of no longer having a family, friends, job, home, or Sarah.

Chuck thought about this hard and long.

If he joined the CIA he would be like Casey and Sarah. He would be a peer to them and actually play more important role in futures adventures. This thought made him smile.

His mood changes as the smile dissipates. He could never be like them; he was just a computer nerd who got in the way of everything they did and had to cling to Sarah every time something happened. More often than not he just clung to her leg or rode her curtails.

Even if he wanted desperately he could never be one of them. If he did, how would he be able to tell the woman who is the love of his life he was now a spy like her. She was already betrayed by Bryce. She would probably think he would betray her as well.

"My life sucks!" Chuck begins to languish. His body fell limp, and he had no strength to fight the overpowering emotion of depression.


	6. Chapter 6

_I would like to thank all those who have left reviews. They have been great! And a special thanks to tshadow for always making sure that I am on my toes with new chapters. ;) _

_I hope that everyone enjoys the read._

_Disclaimer: I admit!! I do not own Chuck._

A young nurse walks into the room and smiles warmly as she unfastens the restraints to his arms and legs.

"They said we could take these off of you now since the convulsions had run their course." She gently explains.

Chuck never looks up to acknowledge her as his arms just fall dead to his side when they are released from there bondage. He stares off over his right shoulder intently as if peering through a window.

The nurse hesitates momentarily "So, you must be someone important?"

Chuck turns his head to finally see her soothing smile and kindness radiating in her eyes. He thinks to himself "_She must be new_."

He puts aside his grief and politely answers "Why?"

"Because your presence here seems to have stirred up a hornet's nest of concern and security in our facility has easily tripled. There are doctors from all over the continent here. I haven't seen this many people since…. Well it has been awhile." The nurse is unable to control her excitement and curiosity.

He gently smiles and replies "I am just your ordinary average guy."

The nurse perks up smiling even wider."I love Joe Walsh!"

"Did you ever see him on the Drew Carey show?" Chuck asks trying to push aside the anguish in his heart to be cordial just for the time.

"Oh yeah, he was hilarious. I saw the group in Vegas when they…." With out hesitation the nurse stops and places a finger near her ear, frowns and slowly looks up towards the corner and nods. Her demeanor changes swiftly as she becomes more focused and professional. "Excuse me. I will be in every so often to check on you OK."

"Thank you for trying." Chucks nods his head and watches as she heads towards the door.

"Wait…nurse can I ask your name?" Chucks asks.

The nurse stops at the door and turns her head. "Just call me Tricia."

She walks through the door way as it seals behind her.

With Chuck's new found freedom he decides it is high time to explore the four white walls that contain him.

Chuck sets the bed to the 90 degree maximum it allows. As he slides he contorts his body to exit the bed. He feels his joints crack and pop every time he moves. The muscles are sore and fatigued from very little use in the last six months. Chuck slowly slides off the bed, attempting to stand under his own power. He takes a long, deep stretch extending his arms straight up in the air and lifting himself onto his tepee-toes, and lets out a long sigh.

Chuck quickly grabs the side of the bed due to his loss of balance. As he looks down at his right arm he notices he is still hooked up to an IV infusion, and decides it would be in his best interest to hang on to the IV pole while walking the square room.

Chuck feels much weaker than usual. The gown they placed on him before he awoke fit his body like a shirt on a coat hanger. Muscle atrophy has definitely taken its toll on him in such a surprising amount of time.

He grins as he mumbles "Now I know how a super model feels."

As Chuck looks at his arms and notices they had become pale from the lack of the California sun, and he longed to be back with his family and friends. He wonders if he would ever be able to go home again.

The more Chuck walks the room, the more his mind wanders plunging him deeper into the bowels of depression. His body becomes heavy as he guides himself back to the bed. He slowly enters the bed and turns to his side, curling up slowly into a fetal position. His world has fallen apart, and tears begin to fall attempting to figure out what to do with out any one to console his over active imagination and emotions. As he cries himself to sleep he begins to dream.

_The images he views as he slumbers resemble a round table discussion with all the other Chucks present. They are all accounted for: Sad Chuck, Mad Chuck, Scared Chuck, Happy Chuck, depressed Chuck, Innocent Chuck, Brave Chuck, and an unknown Chuck who stands in the shadows. They sit gazing to the right and then the left taking in the council._

_None at the table speak until a sole Chuck; Sad Chuck and stands to interrupt the silence._

Scared Chuck "I say we stay right here where we'll be safe. All we have to do is help the CIA with our images and we will be OK! It's too dangerous for us in the outside world!"

Depressed Chuck "I think you are right. We can stay here and never go through pain of suffering and can work through our depression everyday."

Sad Chuck "Yeah and there's no reason for us to move from this bed, because there is nobody that loves us anymore. We're DEAD to the world and to the people we most loved."

In that instance all Chucks automatically think back to Sarah and the comfort and safety they felt each and every time they were with her. Never was there a Sad, Depressed, or Scared (well sometimes scared) times when Chuck had Sarah by his side. There was the best of Chuck all of them worked together to ensure of that, but now like his spirit they were fractured, splintered all running in different directions.

"Soon we can die for real and be somewhere better than this god for saken hell hole. We can go somewhere where all of our pain and heart ache will disappear"

Mad Chuck, "God! You guys are such idiots! You want to stay here and die without a fight?"

Scared Chuck "Why do you always have to sound like Casey?"

Mad Chuck slams his fist down on the desk then quickly retrieving it and placing it behind his back, due the flash of pain that shot all the way up to his shoulder. Chuck becomes angrier from the embarrassment. "We sacrificed our life for Sarah! We fought off DEATH for Sarah!!" He glares at the others as he begins to stammer "and…and now you all want to do is throw that away and give up. What happened to TEAM CHUCK huh?"

Mad Chuck looks over and points at Depressed Chuck. "Oh Yeah! You Suck! You should no longer be allowed in theses conversations of the mind."

Depressed Chuck looks shocked "What? Why, what did I do?"

Mad Chuck looks disgusted "Oh, I don't know, five years of you dictating our actions, moping, crying, and sitting on our collective butts waiting for something to pull us out of our quote unquote depression! NO MORE!!! NEVER AGAIN!!!"

Brave Chuck "Look at all the good we have done in the past. We helped people like we always wanted. We protected the innocent."

Scared Chuck. "No we didn't. We were always told to sit in the car and if we had last time we wouldn't be where we are now. In a small room staring at four blank walls curled up in a fetal position talking to ourselves."

Depressed Chuck "and that's how we'll stay."

Mad Chuck growls "Yeah, that's for sure! We would be in the possession of Fulcrum. Amy would have killed Sarah and Casey. We would more than likely be tortured repeatedly, until they had extracted every last bit of information in our collective mind and then killed. Yeah, staying in the car would have been a wonderful idea. Moron."

In unison Brave and Mad Chuck yell "No way, were not giving in that easily this time. When did we ever stay in the car! Never! We helped them to save lives!"

The two seem to be melting into one, creating a Brave yet overly Mad Chuck ready to take on the task of saving the lives of many, but too angry at the world to do much good.

"They said we couldn't save everyone, but we proved them wrong then, and we'll prove you wrong now."

Happy Chuck "I was always happy when I was with my friends, family, and loved ones, but.." Depressed Chuck interjects rudely. "But they are all gone no one loves us anymore no one even knows we still exist. We are nothing without all of them!"

Happy Chuck smiles a big goofy grin Sarah always loved to see, He glances back at the shadowed figure "Who says there gone? You?" He points at Depressed Chuck "Because last time I checked our loved ones will always be in our heart and I will always thank the powers that be that we were given time."

Happy Chuck walks over to the Brave yet Mad Chuck and slowly joins with them. The figure morphs before the others eyes, and now shows a Brave Melancholy Chuck half way to being himself.

Sad Chuck "I can't come. I am sorry."

Sad Chuck walks to Depressed Chuck and joins with him almost crushing Brave and Melancholy Chuck where they stand the weight that they are enduring is enormous; however, Mad chuck has had enough and burdens the weight to let the other two talk sense into the others.

Mad Chuck thinks back to the old Marvel comic book mini series "Secret Wars" and how The Hulk held an entire mountain on his own so his fellow heroes would not be crushed. He realized he must do the exact same thing. He must hold the union of Chuck together long enough so Depressed Chuck will not crush there hopes and spirits.

Scared Chuck looks uncertain "I don't want to go back into depression not again, but I am scared."

Depressed Chuck "If we stay here you won't have anything to be afraid of ever. We will be safe." He raises his hand to Scared Chuck.

Melancholy Chuck frowns and looks at scared Chuck "Hey, you didn't seem so scared when you denied the angel her chance to take us away from this world, and you took a bullet for someone as well. Who did you do that for?"

Scared Chuck stops dead in his tracks and stares into Melancholy Chucks eyes.

He smiles and breathes in slowly as if taking in her scent, and replies one word. The word all of them know and love.

"Sarah."

Scared Chuck smiles, no longer afraid. He slowly walks away from Depressed Chuck never looking back and joins into Chuck.

"Why did you not make us leave then?"

Innocent Chuck appears as a child before them barely peering over the table. He softly cries as all the other Chucks stop there bickering and arguing to make sure he is unharmed. In this ongoing battle Chuck fights in his head, none of the emotions has any interest of truly hurting Chuck. They all in there own way want to help him, but to see innocence in tears breaks their collective hearts. They know he is the most adored part of Chuck. It's what makes Chuck…. well Chuck; his playfulness, understanding, and compassion to his fellow man and or woman. It is why those who meet Chuck end up loving Chuck. The group looks to him with concern.

This power struggle is tearing Chuck's innocence apart. They all know it, and can do nothing to help it.

Innocent Chuck throws his hands like the child he is in the air waiting for someone, anyone to hold him and promise him they will be okay. His tears become more violent and his cries are sharper, piercing the soul. He needs someone…anyone. He pleads.

"Please help me….Help me! I can't do this on my own, PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" The child falls back on his bottom with a loud thump placing his hands over his eyes while the other Chucks just stand still unable to move. They know this battle is not theirs to fight.

The shadowed figure finally perks up as if it knows why it was meant to be there.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?" a calming female voice asks the child.

Every Chucks jaw drops in one failed swoop. None of them can say a word.

The Female picks the child up holding him close her bosoms.

"Why are you crying?"

The Innocent Chuck still holding his hands to his eyes now begins to rub them.

"If I stay here I die. If I leave here my innocence, me, I die. I will have to do something bad, something that will take away from what I am. Sarah fell in love with me because of who I am, and if I do what they want I will no longer be the man she loves."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, are you sure of that?"

"I don't know." A little irritated now.

Innocent Chuck finally opens his tear filled eyes to see Sarah holding him in a loving embrace. He almost begins to cry again, but the excitement takes over and he hugs her around the neck as hard as he can. His body filled with so much joy and happiness.

"Because I'm right here." She soothingly answers, rubbing the child's back.

Sarah looks deep into Innocent Chucks eyes and smiles before saying "What did I tell you after you saved me?"

Innocently Chuck smiles and shakes his head from side to side, shrugging his shoulders.

He playfully laughs "I don't know." While he touches her face and hair. He touches her nose with his right pointer finger and grabs a lock of her beautiful blonde hair all the while he stares into her deep blue eyes.

"You don't?" with a playful surprised look.

"Nope"

"Should I tell you again it is a secret?"

He shakes his head excitedly and laughs.

"Alright" She playfully rolls her eyes and begins to whisper into his adolescent ear, "but this is the last time. I have to go afterwards okay?"

He again shakes his head excitedly.

"Don't leave my love…….I need you……save me."

Depressed Chuck looks at Melancholy with red and blood shot eyes. He understands now why he must concede, and slowly walks to join with the others. He stops prior to and makes a short statement.

"We cannot let the feeling of depression fester inside us for long."

As he joins, a single voice is heard "and we won't."

Sarah puts down Innocent Chuck and is suddenly holding the hand of Sarah's Chuck.

He smiles gently to Sarah and whispers "I will find you. I promise."

Chucks eyes open and he breathes in deeply and smiles. "I can still smell her." He says to himself quietly.

Chuck closes his eyes and tries to dream a little dream of Sarah.

ooooooooooo

Sarah awakes from being immersed in a pool of sweat. She turns to view the clock on the night stand which screams to her 5am. She falls back onto the wet bed sheet. It was another dream of Chuck, but incomparable for the first time in the last six months. Her dreams have been of the incident and of Chuck dying in her arms. The pain was too imaginable to bear and while she was able to contain it through the better part of the day, with the help of her training in self-control. The night, although, is a separate story for a spy, to sleep is to let your guard down physically and emotionally, and the body takes advantage of that to mourn and cry out like a wounded wolf that has lost her soul mate.

Every night has been the same nightmare over and over again with the same verdict of death, despair, and pain, but tonight was different. It was of Chuck telling her something, but what?

He looked good in her dream. He had morphed in front her eyes, from a child to the man she always wanted him to be. Her man, Sarah's Man. "Why can't I remember what he says?" She sighs to herself.

Sarah begins to imagine all the times they were together, and how much fun she had. Game nights, movie nights, and of course no black olive, pizza night. Her mind replays all of his smiles in her head, clutching onto a pillow as if it was Chuck whispering "I Love You" while she slowly slips back into slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

_I would like to apologize for not having written in several months. Holidays are very hectic._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, but I could have sworn it was going to be a stocking stuffer!_**

1330hrs.

Chucks internal battle over the right thing to do lasts all night. He knows there is only one choice and one chance for him to get out of this room, and he is going to take it. He wants to mourn the loss of his support group which he has clung to ever so tightly for the last five years is now no longer. He knows however, that by being in the CIA, and after his training he will, and more importantly he can always watch over them ensuring there safety and well being.

Fear is the word that comes to Chuck as he thinks of starting over, leaving his comfort zone of his sister's apartment and his room. Sure he would jump out of the zone with Casey and Sarah, but he always had the ability to walk back in and plop onto the couch at his leisure. Chuck no longer has luxuries. He is starting over again, but this time he had no one to catch him if he falls. He has to rely on himself. He laughs to himself and in his coolest Chuck voice with a British accent proclaims "Like a real spy. Austin Powers Yeah Baby."

The Director and General walk through the door.

Chuck glances up towards the two as they stand near the door way.

The Director gazes to the General and raises his eyebrow.

"Yes, working perfectly." The general responds.

"What tuh what is working perfectly?" Chuck asks as he begins to lift himself off the bed.

"Scrambler." The general replies. "A good tool in the field. Try to remember that Mr. Bartowski." she adds sinically.

He crooks his head and raises an eyebrow "Is Casey your son?"

Director Graham almost chokes on his breathe making it sound as if a coughing fit just occurred. He places his hand to his mouth, and looks back to Chuck to begin the conversation.

"I guess we are passed the pleasantries, and we should move forward with why we're here Mr. Bartowski, Have you made your decision?" Graham inquires

"I have." Chuck replies with uncertainty in his voice.

"What is your decision?"

"I will join the CIA?"

"Perfect." Director Graham smiles.

"Your training will begin immediately" Graham hands a packet to Chuck. "You will be given a new alias and a handle."

"Can I choose my new name?"

"What do you have in mind" The Genral inquires.

"IF possible I would like to go by Charles Carmichael."

"Acceptable." Graham looks to the General who nods in agreement.

"We will begin your new file under Charles Carmichael"

"Thank you" He smiles knowing if anyone namely Sarah or Casey ever get an inkling he is still alive they could look his file up fairly easily if they remembered his fake name he used on all his missions..

"So, about my handle can I make that up too, because I was really thinking about Tron or even MUADDIB.... huhuh....MUADDIB cool right." as he raises his eyebrows and smiles.

The general and Graham look at each other perplexed.

"Come on, UH." As he rolls his eyes excitedly. "Its from Dune you know one the best Sci-Fi movies ever! MUADDIB, come on people, the Messiah, Paul Atreides from the......" The general and Director stare balnkly "You know what, just forget it." Chuck drops his hands to his side in defeat and disgustedly folds his arms across his chest.

The General whispers to the Director loud enough for Chuck to hear "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"WE will issue your Handle, Training agent Carmichael."

As he looks at the packet not yet opening it he stares solemly at Director Graham

"Can I ask a question Director?" Chuck asks respectfully

"Of course, we have a few minutes before you depart."

"Will I ever be able to see Sarah or Casey again?"

"At this time Chuck that is a definitive no and as an acting agent in training you are forbidden to attempt to make contact. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"The complexity of the situation we are dealing with is…….delicate, and of the utmost secrecy. You are presumed dead, and we must keep it that way. No one Chuck, I mean No one must know that you are still alive. Fulcrum and many other national & international agencies believe we have been rocked by your death, and honestly we have. However, we were able to curtail the damage with the false information that was placed out that the Beta intersect was fully operational." The General paused briefly.

"So, the Beta intersect is not working yet?"

"Yes and no." the General continues. "At this time we can download information, but the computer seems to be having unexpainable gliches in following the clues and making a conclusion. We believe the processor is still formulating."

"Have you tried holding down Control-Alt-Delete?" Chuck laughs to himself truly believing his whimsical reply is hilarious.

The General is at the point of no return. Her outward exterior was calm, but she is boiling. She now realizes Casey should have been given the highest award possible with his display of self control, during his detail with Chuck for not killing the Intersect the first day they met.

"After your murder and the death of there number two assassin Amy, Fulcrum has gone back into hiding. We are currently conducting an offensive to search and bring the Fulcrum agents down."

"When do I start?" Chuck queries.

"Agent in training Carmichael, you have no experience in the field" as Chuck is about to interject. "Alone." Chuck stops and continues to listen.

"Two other agents were always assigned to you, and that is why you are going to go through a rigorous training and a series of training scenarios You will become an expert in espionage, counter espionage, hand to hand combat, firearms training….."

"Manors and professionalism" The General interjects.

"Among other things," The Director continues.

"If you fail anyone of these you will be right back here in this facility. You have a lot to live up to young man, and you better make all of us proud."

"Yes sir."

"Chuck." the General comments.

"Yes General."

"Go take a shower and look presentable for the agents coming to take you to the training facility."

"Yes General" Chuck bites his lip and swears it is Casey in a dress!

The Director and General excuse themselves from the room as Chuck looks for the restroom. Finally a door slides open revealing a washroom with toiletries and fresh clothes.  
"Seriously, you couldn't open the door last night when I almost peed my pants, and had to use this bottle!" He swears he can hear laughing from the rooms next to him.

He grins, thinking of how long it's been since he's taken a long hot shower.

Chuck looks into the mirror and sees the beard that has grown out, and laughs. Then sighs at the single razor available to take care of the job.

"This is going to hurt," he says to himself.

As mist from the hot shower begins to fill the bathroom Chuck finally disrobes and begins to realize just how badly he was injured in the surprise attack by the numerous scars on his body. He has already seen the right side of his torso, but was shocked by the long scarred over line that nearly wraps around his left thigh. He remembers the crash and hears his femur bone snapping around the upper thigh, but never imagined it was this bad.

He takes a long shower and feels rejuvenated.

Chucks walks out fully dressed with small pieces of red speckled toilet paper attached to his face. He was very correct in his prior analogy it really did hurt.

Director Graham cocks an eyebrow as he speaks surprising Chuck turning quickly. "Let me guess a single edged razor?" Graham looks up at the camera in the corner. "They find it humorous to do this to our guest. Hmm, they say it is for safety purposes."

"Director is there something you wanted to talk about?" Chuck appears curious.

"No, actually I came to introduce you to a resident of our facility."

"I don't……I don't think I follow you sir."

"Humor me. Lets you and I take a walk." Chuck stares at Graham with much apprehension.

They walk for some time without saying a word to one another. Chuck's mind begins to wonder as he contemplates who he would know in here and most importantly why he was going to meet them. Was it Laslo? Although they left on bad terms Chuck really did like Laslo if not for the whole blow up a pier with lots of innocent people thing. Or maybe someone else he may have encountered in his time as the Intersect? Did he want him to interview someone even though he really had no training in this sort of work. He kept wondering who Graham would want him to meet in a place like this.

Graham stops at a door and looks at his watch choosing his words carefully. "It's almost lunch time for the residence here. I imagine you are hungry. Why don't I have someone come pick you up in about 30 minutes and transport you to our training facility?"

"Oh, thanks sir, but I'm not that…." Graham places his hand on Chucks shoulder.

"I think it would be in your best interest to go have lunch. Remember 30 minutes. Ingest all you can. You may not have another chance."

Chuck opens the door entering a large cafeteria with decorated tables and comfortable chairs. He surveys the surrounding to find only one occupant an older man who appears extremely unkept. His papers spread out all around him and is writing numbers onto the screen of a laptop not concerned with any one else around him. His hair was messy and his glasses were practically falling off his face. The man continually spoke to himself as if he was having a conversation with someone sitting next to him. Chuck senses something about the older man and began to slowly walk towards his table. The closer he walks the more familiar he becomes as memories of the past rush his senses and tears fight their way out to the surface.

Chuck stops in front of the table. The occupant never looks up only speaking "I'm sorry. I'm honestly to busy to eat today, but I promise to eat at dinner"

Chuck hesitates momentarily fighting the urge to leave never looking back. He stares up towards the ceiling then back at the door before he opens his mouth forcing out the words "That's good, because I have a lot to talk about with the father that left Elle and I without even a goodbye."

The father stops instantly as he hears his sons' voice. He slowly looks up adjusting his glasses to ingest a total picture of his son. He smiles the famous Bartowski male toothy smile; however the smile disappears when he realizes Chuck is in the facility causing fear to consume him and he begins to speak too quickly for Chuck to understand. "NO…they promised you would not be forced to stay here if I came. They promised!" bordering hysteria. Chuck sits down next to his father, and has his left hand clasped by his fathers' two hands placing his forehead over them "what are you talking about dad?"

The father is now shaking with fear and anger. "After your mother died…." He stops almost paying respect to her loving memory "They said if I voluntarily placed myself into protective custody you two would be able to have normal lives, and not be hunted or recruited into the company."

"Wait a minute you work for the CI…." he is cut short by his father shushing him. "We all work for someone in here, but the names are never mentioned. It is also referred to as The Company only. That being said son, yes I do. I started as an analyst, and was told I had great promise in my field of expertise."

"What field is that dad, a spy?" His father begins to chuckle "engineering son, but thanks for the compliment. When I joined they immediately knew the potential I had, and they made me an asset for the company. I met your mother during a weapon exhibition I had co-created." Chuck begins to stammer as he interjects himself into the conversation. "Wait mom was an analyst as well?!"

Chucks father again smiles before continuing. "Have they told you nothing?" Chucks eye begin to bulge. "You sure as heck didn't!" Chucks father continues "I wasn't allowed and if I was able I would never have told you or Elle for obvious reasons such as your safety and protection. Your mother, my beloved was…. a special agent for the company. She was….. my angel." Chuck's father takes his glasses off and wipes the tears from his eyes before he continues. Chuck's body stiffens as his eyes grow wide hearing his father call his mom an angel. "and I loved her more than anything in the world. When she…when she died my heart, my life spiraled out of control. I could no longer connect with the two of you. I was holding lies from you all. About my life, your mother's life, how she died, and how much it hurt to be without her. We shared in the lie and were able to help each other through the times" He coughs, "and it was just no longer right in the outside world without her. After her passing the company came to me and gave me the option. Come to the facility with you two believing I never cared, or come to the facility and have you all studying in a federally funded camp for young up and coming spies." He gently pats Chuck's cheek "You were always so full of life and innocence. You were always the one that would jump into action to help others in need. Never caring whether you were injured which happened quite often. You would run to your mother who would listen intently to your stories laugh, brush your crazy curls off your face and give a great big kiss on the cheek before she hugged you deeply. She would tell you the same thing every time you came home crying "Never…." Chuck finishes his sentence with a smile. "Never stop doing the right thing." His father smiles back "That's right. I can't believe you remember. It was a very long time ago." Chuck smiles as he recalls the time when a bully was picking on Elle and he had intervened only to receive his first bloody nose and scratched knee. His mother soothed all the pain away with her presence and of course under the careful medical eye of young Elle. Chuck was brought back to reality when his father asked how Elle was doing.

"Elle is getting married…. Or has already gotten married I'm not sure." Chuck scratches his head as he tries to remember the month she was going to be married in.

"What do you mean son?" His father asks perplexed by his answer. Chucks begins move his hands around making weird imaginary shapes as he tries to explain what happened. "I've kinda been asleep for awhile." His glasses fall off his face as he jumps up out of his chair "you were in the Hyperbaric chamber!?" Chuck stares back confused "How did?"

"What was it like did you sense anything? Did you feel anything? Did you dream?" His mind whirling from everything he stops his father looks him in the eyes and slowly asks "How did you know about that?" His father returns the stare "Why I built the chamber. It's is my pride and joy."

"You built the Hyperbaric chamber?"

"Yeah, someone in the military leaked the information to a cilivian, who in turn leaked it to a television series. Have you ever watched Stargate SG-1?"

"Wait your telling me the Sarcaphagus on SG-1 is your creation?" "Sure, except for all the hyrogliphics on the outside. It literally heals you with different variants of oxygen intake, along with different blue wave technologies used for increased healing. It's quite marvelous, and it helped save my son's so it makes my creation that much better! So, what was it like?"  
"I don't really know. The longer I'm out of the chamber the more I remember. I dreamed about the incident..... wait mom died. I thought she left us! What happened to her." his father lowers his "I don't know Chuck. I said she left because she did. She left this world and by doing so left us. Like I said before I couldn't tell you, and never would. The only thing ever found out about her death was it was honorable."  
Chuck face becomes twisted "Her death was honorable?"

"I know it is precisely what I thought too, but the first day I was administered in my new home I was visited by The President of the United States. Who expressed his sympathies and told me everything which occurred with my angel's death was classified. He stated that she died saving lives, and would not go into detail of the incident. We spoke for hours on end about her life as an agent, mother, wife, and friend."

"My god!" Chuck said stunned.

As his father wipes his eyes with his sleeve he looks back to Chuck "So…. did you find somebody? Are you married?" Chuck laughs as he looks back to his father. "Dad I believe the apple does not fall far from the tree."

He immediately understood and replies "I see, and the lucky girl's name is?"

"I honestly don't know…… but she goes by Sarah."

"You know, when I first met your mother she went by the name of Daphne."

Chuck frowns "really, I would never have imagined her as a Daphne."

His father smiles "I know neither could I. This was one of my first indicators that she may be a spy."

They both begin to laugh in the humor the two only understand.

The nurse Tricia walks into the room and stands next to Chucks' father placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Bartowski, it is now time to head back."

"Tricia, can I have another minute to say goodbye to my….friend" She smiles affectionately and nods before walking away.

Chuck gives his father a quick glance and smirks.

Chuck's father turns back to his son inhales and begins in a serious conversation. "Your mother knew the training you would have to endure to become a spy would have destroyed the person you were to be. She made me promise if anything ever happened to her I would not allow them to take you. I honored that promise. I don't know what the life has in store for you now son, but I am glad we had this talk son. If you ever see Elle again tell her I love her."

Chuck looks into his father's eyes and replies "I promise. I will tell Elle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Better than expected sir."

"With his re-emergence from the hyperbaric chamber, and now agreeing to join the CIA we have a fighting chance." The Director conveys over the phone. "He's speaking with his father now sir."

"Yes, Mr. President I believe this is the only option we have. If he stays in our custody he could be compromised, but if he learns the skills necessary to take care of himself as well as the Intersect he could be our most important tool in this fight."

"Yes Mr. President I will see to it personally."

Director Graham hangs up the phone and as he walks by his secretary and politely asks for her to connect him with Instructor Puente.

Graham sits down in front of his tele/video monitor and waits.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I would like to apologize for not writing sooner, and give a huge SHOUT OUT to Shadow for Beta'ing these last chapters. He had his work cut out for him. **_

_**Thanks Bro!**_

_**I do not own Chuck, but oh if I did! **_

_**VIII- What they're doing Now**_

"_Is the line ready?"_

"_Line is ready!" BEEP! A mechanical instrument chimes as several rounds from handguns ring out. _

_BEEP! Silence. "Alright. Take your targets down replace them with fresh ones and report to my office."_

_Several military and agent types walk to the targets and begin to replace them. _

"_Good job Major. As usual you scored in the 100 percentile."_

"_Hmm, you expect any different."_

"_Of course not Major, merely wanted to state your score sir."_

_Casey walks out not saying another word._

"_Not bad Major." A uniformed woman tells the Major as he walks down the hallway from the underground shooting range. Casey stops dead in his tracks, stiffens his body as he salutes "General, to what do I owe this honor." _

"Are you ready to go off the grid Major?"

"General?"

"We have been getting information from a source in Prague that Fulcrum has united with a former KGB operative, who is in possession of several missing nukes. You will be assigned to follow said agent, and identify the Fulcrum agents he contacts. If necessary, terminate Fulcrum agents to recover the nukes. You will be in deep Major. No back up. Officially you will be off the reservation. As always, if you are captured we will deny any knowledge of your existence." The General smiles and extends a packet towards Casey's chest.

_He smirks as he looks down at the packet being handed to him. He comments to himself. 'Finally, My dream job. Thank you.' _He quickly snaps back to reality. "General if I may inquire. How long will I be re-assigned?"

"Does it matter?" she replies with an irritated voice.

Casey stares at the General's forehead, purposely not looking into her piercing gaze. "No mam…….. well yes mam it does."

"Why? I am giving you the chance of a life time. Your dream assignment" She snaps.

"Mam, I" _I can't believe I am going to say this_ "Made a promise which I intend to keep."

"How long John. How long are you going to stay with the Bartowski's? When is enough enough? You staying with the remaining survivors is not helping. The assignment is way below your pay grade."

"General, Ellie Bartowski is from the same two parents as Chu… the former intersect, and if Fulcrum put two and two together they could initiate a full movement to kidnap, and attempt to make her the next intersect if not for our presence. That being said General, I believe it behooves the NSA to keep a vigilant eye on the family."

The General sighs "Well said Major. I will allow it. Make sure there is a surveillance team keeping tabs on their whereabouts at all times. Nothing extravagant understood?"

"Yes General. I will make sure of it personally."

Casey salutes turns and walks away down the corridor towards the exit. He grunts as he speaks to a nerdy imaginary image in his head _'Alright numbskull my debt to you is repaid in full. Your sister will be safe._'

As the General watches Casey leave, Director Graham walks out of a nearby doorway and asks "How did it go?"

"Exactly how we thought it would. He stayed."

"Excellent." Graham peers at the file in her hand and raises an eyebrow. "What's in the file?"

General smiles "You really want to know?"

Graham hesitantly replies "I'm afraid to ask again." As she hands the file marked TOP SECRET to the Director, he nervously smiles. Viewing into the file, his eyes instantly grow larger as his lips begin to tighten. He gazes upon a picture of Chuck staring back at him. He quickly glares towards the General. "Diane, You almost gave him the file on Chuck and his where abouts….. How could you!?"

"Quiet down Graham." As she raises her index finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. "I am merely making a point of how certain I was he would not accept the assignment."

"He was so close to finding out. I am impressed."

"So am I."

They turn to walk the opposite direction.

The General quirks her head and questions the Director. "Tell me. How is Agent Walker doing?"

Graham does not reciprocate the glance and quickly replies. "fine."

She smirks at the cold blatant lie she was just given "Really?" and gives a Casey grunt of the #7 edition.

Graham quickly turns his head and stares at the General.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A radio in the background plays as the lyrics of an old song from Don Williams begins

_**Coffee black.**_

_**Cigarette.**_

_**Start this dayyyyy, like all the rest**_

_**First thing every morning that I do……. Is start missing you**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Some broken hearts never mend. **_

_**Some memories never end**_

_**Some tears will never dry**_

_**My love for you will never die**_

_(soft country rifts)_

_An irritated voice is heard, "Why do you insist on listening to this song every morning?" as the person speaking presses the button turning the music off mid stream._

_A monotone voice replies "It helps me focus on my mission and why I am still alive." As a blonde haired woman stands from her once seated position. _

_A well dressed woman with her hair and make up applied with great care, but her eyes are blood shot and show the wear and tear of the past missions. Although, the missions have all been complete successes, she denies herself any down time even when given a direct order from the director himself. She manipulates the system into continuing to keep her working or as she calls it, destiny. _

_The beautiful blonde walks by the man, keeping eye contact with him as she stands directly in front of him turning the song back on. Sarah slowly turns around and while walking him away she gives him a warning that chills him to the bone. "Bryce, Don't ever touch the radio while our song is playing, or it could be the last thing you ever do." She sits back in her seat and continues to make preparations for their assignment._

"_What the hell is wrong with you Sarah!? What do you mean our song?!" she ignores the questioning. "Chuck is dead!" Her body involuntarily flinches. He stops after realizing how forceful his last statement sounds and calms himself. "Sarah, I miss him too. He was my best friend. The only person I still had contact with in the outside world and trusted as much as you." Bryce sits down next to her and places his hand on top of hers momentarily. "Sarah, its me. C'mon let me in. For the last several months I have painfully watched as you work yourself to death. A partner can only take so much" _

"_Have you ever………" Sarah clears her throat "I dream about him every night." Her eyes become more swollen as she fights back the tears. "The incident replays through my mind. It's almost like he is trying to say something to me." Bryce hugs her tightly pressing her head against his chest. He smiles as she begins to grab a hold of him. Her defenses are falling as her body craves the intimacy a man can give a woman. He slowly lowers his hand from her mid section to rest in the small of her back as he presses her against him harder. Her body wants this just not from him._

_**But in the middle of Love's embrace…… I see your face.**_


	9. Welcome to the Farm Chuck!

_Thanks goes to __**Shadow**__ for the Beta! All my run-ons seem to make sense now._

_Thank you for all the reviews they have touched me and given me motivation to write more!_

_I do not own Chuck, but I would like to offer a Toast to all the cast for making one of the best shows I have had the honor of watching!_

**9. Welcome to The Farm Chuck **_**(Hope you survive the experience!)**_

"Instructor Eddie Puente, you have a phone call from Director Graham via video conference" Eddie's secretary announces.

With a chuckle he announces, "Gloria. Don't keep the man waiting. Put him through!"

Gloria laughs, "Right away Sir."

As soon as Graham's picture pops up on the screen Eddie bellows out, "Director what do I owe this honor of seeing your ugly mug on my screen? Are you calling to tell me you're finally paying up for the bet we made more than two years ago? You know I won!"

Graham laughs, "I would love to exchange insults with you Eddie, but I have a favor that needs urgent care."

Eddie stops smiling and becomes more serious leaning back in his chair. "I see. What is this favor something I can assist you with?"

Graham begins, "I was informed you currently have an academy in session?"

"Yes. They are into their fourth week and they are showing great promise. Why do you ask?"

"I have an agent in training in need of your teams' expertise."

"What's going on Graham?"

"Let's just say we have a person who has saved two agents lives, and because of it was placed in a coma for six months."

"Good Lord. He survived?"

"Yes, but he is in horrible shape. He is a rail literally, and needs training in everything you can throw at him. He has got to survive Eddie."

"I am not guaranteeing anything Graham, but you know I will train him harder than the rest and make sure he is ready for anything that comes his way."

"You do realize that the other cadets have almost a full month of training completed. Are you sure this is a good idea to just drop this new agent into the mix?" Eddie inquires.

"Trust me. He may not look like much especially now, but he will surprise you. Chuck surprised the hell out me."

"That's good enough for me. His name is Chuck then?" Eddie inquired.

"To his friends yes, but his real name is Charles Carmichael."

"His parents named him Charles Carmichael?" Eddie grins.

"I didn't think parents still named there kids that anymore." he mumbled.

"I know," shaking his head, "thank you Eddie. I'll buy you a drink later."

"You're on Director…maybe at graduation…if he survives. Ha!" his hearty laughs bellows through his office and into the corridor.

The director smiles as the screen goes black.

_**The Farm**_

An older militant man approximately 6'4" and 250 pounds of solid muscle wearing blue BDU (Battle Dress Uniform) pants and a fitted shirt with the CIA emblem on his right chest stands before Chuck and several cadets who are all standing in a row. His voice is booming and demanding.

"Cadets, we have a new arrival in our midst. He is a new cadet who will be training with you all. Please make sure and welcome him into the farm, because you are all in the same hell hole together. With that said, you all will listen to my wonderful, motivating speech again."

The instructor says as he turns, "Let me properly introduce myself." "My name is Eddie Puente and I am the director of this farm. This is the CIA's pride and joy. This is where you become the elite of the elite. You will be on the front line in the battle against those who wish to take down our beloved United States of America. You will learn to depend on yourselves and yourselves alone. There will be times when no one else will be able to come to your aid and the only thing you can depend on is the will to survive. We will take that will and make you stronger, faster, and much better. Your training will be excruciating and some of you…will not make it." He stops in front of Chuck looks him up and down and begins to grins. He stares him in the eyes and slowly says "or survive."

Eddie stays in front of Chuck ignoring the rest of the cadets and leans in still speaking in his booming voice. "You will be in this training camp for most of a year learning the skills that will keep you alive in the field. I, along with several other over qualified members of our training staff, will mold you into competent agents. Even dare I say KILLING MACHINES?!"

Chuck stands at attention motionless never flinching. His body is overly tense and he knows the instructor senses him. Chuck thinks back to what the director spoke of being a killing machine, and wonders if he will have to kill in order to become a successful agent. Chuck decides to make a conscious effort to never kill an innocent or be responsible for "collateral damage", which has a calming effect on him. Chuck is thinking so hard about killing part, he completely ignored the rant the instructor has just finished yelling into his face

The instructor notices the calmness consume Chuck and finally decides to ask a question

"What is your name cadet?"

Chuck snaps out his thought. "Charles Carmichael."

"Did you not listen to what I just said to you Cadet?"

"No, I mean…yes."

"Is that so Charles? Hmmm."

"Everyone calls me Chuck."

"What did you say?" The Instructor growls at Chuck.

"What?" Chuck appears confused.

"It's WHAT…..SIR!"

"What sir?"

"Did you just speak before being spoken to Charles?" The instructor begins to grind his teeth

"When?"

"When WHAT"

"When _sir_"

"When. Just now"

"Now"

The instructor stares at Chuck with red blood shot eyes. He expresses his anger by slowly getting into Chuck's personal space. He begins speaking in a semi-controlled voice which quivers as he slowly speaks. "From now on everyday after, everyone is through training. You will be doing extra physical training with our martial arts instructor. I don't care if they make you run, jump, do push up, karate chop, kick you, or just beat you. You will stay until you are released. Do you understand CHUCK?" "Infact," as the instructor begins to smile, "when we are done here and when everyone is released you will head over to the Physical Fitness area. Do you understand CHUCK?"

Sensing the depth of the trouble, he replies, "Yes Sir."

"Good." The instructor seethes.

Eddie was informed by Graham of the situation, or enough of the situation to know that Chuck would need extra training. When he saw how thin Chuck really was he knew that he would have to pack on weight and strength quickly. The other cadets were all in very good shape, and he in his current condition would

A. slow them down

&

B. be ostracized by the other cadets, because he is new.

"Cadets dismissed. Chuck, get your scrawny butt over to the Physical Fitness area NOW!"

"Yes Sir," Chuck announces as he begins to hurriedly walk. "Where the hell is the Physical Fitness area? Is there a map or something?" he remarks to himself.

"Need some help?" a female voice says from behind him.

"Yeah, thanks I have no idea where to go. I'm supposed to get there quickly." He smiles while turning to see the voice.

A very pretty Chinese woman in sweats stands, smiling at Chuck. "Do you remember me Chuck?"

Shocked, he takes a long breath and smiles. "Of course, Mae-Ling. I could never forget you. How are you? Hey, how's your brother?" He asks with a hint of concern to his voice.

She walks next to him stretching her hand as if guiding him to walk with her. They begin to walk together as she directs him to the Physical Fitness area.

"My brother Lee is fine, thank you for asking. He had to endure some stern criticism about coming back without me, but by now I believe he is a high level counselor in the Chinese government. I read a paper where he has moved up the levels of our government."

"Hey, that's great. I am really happy for him. What about you?"

"I am well. I was given a heads up by Graham you were coming to The Farm and was asked to assist in your training."

"Really, you would do that for me?" he asked in an appreciative tone.

"Of course, you saved our lives and its time I repay the favor." She looks him over as they walk and politely jokes "and from the looks of it you need all the help you can get."

Chuck frowns as she smiles.

Instructor Puente watches as instructor Cho and Chuck walk together towards the Physical Training area. There light conversation almost appears to be jovial at times.

In the time that Cho has instructed at the farm, which has been approximately 10 months, she has never opened up to anyone especially recruits. She has appeared to become more annoyed with the cadets as time went on. Within this span of time Instructor Puente has never seen instructor Cho ever volunteer to assist in extra training for anyone including fellow instructors.

Eddie recalls shortly after he finished his conversation with Director Graham about Carmichael, Cho knocked on his door and expressed her interest in training the new cadet personally. She even referred to the cadet as "Chuck". He knows a conversation about there new trainee and his connection to her will be broached…just not today.

_**TRAINING FACILITY**_

Chuck stands in awe as he looks around the brand new state of the art training facility. "Mae-Ling, I don't think I have used half of this equipment" as he looks at her with wide eyes.

"Chuck from now on you will refer to me as Instructor Cho."

"Yes Sir" he says with a smile.

She smiles in return. "OK, starting now it's going to get very serious. You need to go into the men's locker room. You already have a locker, change into some sweats and report back to me."

_Chucks remembers back before her brother left he gave her a slight bow of appreciation as she did the same. He was curious about the culture of the Chinese and bowing so he Googled it. The only facts he found was bowing was to be reserved for deaths in families. Chuck is unsure of whether this would offend Mae-Ling, but decides to bow his head slightly before he leaves. Mae-Ling appears surprised but after a moment smiles and nods in return. _

"Yes Ma'am" He says quickly before leaving.

Mae-Ling was taken back by Chuck's attempt to be cordial and respect for her culture.

He runs to the men's restroom where a locker with his name, "Charles Carmichael," is opened with all the necessities needed for working out; sweats, socks, underwear, and running shoes. "WOW! This is like a professional football player's locker" Chuck proclaims while dressing. Chuck quickly changes and runs back to Mae-Ling.

"Now, we need to build up your cardio. So we will start with a slow run."

Chuck is unsure of exactly how far they run, but he swears it is somewhere in the area of 15 miles. He never gave up or stopped, but his wheezing was heard 50 feet before they got there. When the two finally stopped Chuck was barely able to stand. His mouth dry, his chest feels like it is about to implode due to the amount of wind sucking, and his legs were jelly.

Chuck asks if they are finished and viewed the anger in Mae-Ling's facial expressions. He has to focus on the fact she was no longer a friend, but a mentor/trainer. He also needs to realize he is no longer in charge of his physical regimen.

Mae-Ling decides that he needs to begin training in martial arts now, and begins instructing Chuck on the fundamentals of kicks. "I am going to teach you in the ways of the Chinese martial arts Chuck. The very same techniques taught to me when I went through the academy in the Chinese Intelligence Agency. You will learn two fighting styles: the Chinese and the CIA. So when you get out in the field you will be better able to defend yourself in times when you need to be stealthy or with out a firearm."

"Are you kidding me!? You're going to teach me JEET KUNE DO? You're going to make me the White Bruce Lee?" He yelled and jumped up and down. "Oh my God if Morgan was here right now it would be so cool!" Chuck eyes are gleaming with excitement. Mae-Ling begins to smile internally at his vibrant outlook.

The other students who have come through the farm were all business and thought there was nothing taught they didn't already know. To this day Mae-Ling truly believed this was a down fall of American agents. To her, they were all arrogant and unwilling to learn other ways of completing a task and everything had to be done by the book.

That was, of course, until Chuck arrived. After their first meeting she knew Chuck would one day be here at the academy. His bravery in the field, saving them from old Iron Side when he should have ran home, and the way he was able to get the other agents to help in devising a plan for her brothers' escape. She even thought how he was able to get out of being shot by her with his honesty. He has the innate ability to think outside the box. He showed her he possesses the leadership skills and bravery to make a great agent.

"That day is here" she thought to herself. After Mae-Ling snaps at Chuck to calm down they begin stretching and training. Mae-Ling begins by teaching front-kicks, side-kicks, and the round house. Chuck starts off strong. Although his kicks are uncoordinated and weak; they are sharp.

About an hour into training Chuck can barely hit the bag. His legs are heavy and his body begins to fail him. Chuck, although drenched in sweat, never gives in. He is dependent on his adrenaline from sheer excitement of learning the new techniques.

Mae-Ling decides to call it a night since he had been working out for almost three hours. Mae-Ling knows Chuck has to be up in the morning for the cadets' morning jog around the farm.

"Good Work Chuck. You can now wash up and I will escort you to your dorm."

Chuck nods in appreciation as he was tired he was unable to speak and walked to the men's changing area.

He showers allowing the water to run off his body as he tries to control his heart rate. He would have sat down in the shower, but was afraid he would never get back up.

Chuck smirks as he talks to himself, "the first day of the rest of my life." Chuck dresses in his clothes and walks back out to Mae-Ling.

As they walk slowly in the Virginia night's cool air Mae-Ling becomes curious. "Chuck, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Instructor Cho and can I ask you one in return?" he chimes back.

"Maybe. What happened to make you become an agent?"

"I am not sure how to answer that, but I will tell you this….." Chuck pauses for a moment.

"I was pronounced dead and when I woke up, they gave me the options of staying in a padded room for the rest of my life or become an agent for the CIA. I took the agent route. Hey at least I get to travel, right?" Chuck gave Mae-Ling a smile, but she could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"May I give you some advice Chuck?" Mae-Ling asks.

"Please do. I am a little lost right now." Chuck confesses.

"Never forget who you are or what you have faith in." Mae-Ling says sternly with a serious expression. She places a hand gently on his arm to stop Chuck. He stops to look at Mae-Ling. "Almost every agent tries to change who they are to fit into the mold of the perfect agent. Don't fall into that trap. The person you are and your faith in others is what makes you stand out in a crowd. Keep that close to you. Keep you close to you. The CIA will try to take that away to make you theirs. Don't let them."

"Yes Instructor Cho. Thank you." as he smiles at her.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Chuck retorts.

"You may."

"What has happened to Sarah...I mean agent Walker and agent Casey?" He asks almost pleading for a response.

"I only heard a rumor Chuck, nothing more." she looks down with uncertainty in her voice.

"I heard both were relieved of there duties for a short time, to get their affairs in order and to be re-evaluated by the psychologists. Casey being NSA was not mentioned except he tells people proudly he wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for an asset."

Chuck smiles and then inquires, "and agent Walker?"

"From what I have heard, which isn't much, is that she is back to work over seas. Your death took a toll on her. Agents say she is a woman possessed, fixated on hunting down Fulcrum agents and destroying every last one of them."

Shocked he asks, "You knew what happened to me?"

"Not really, but when I heard about what happened to Casey and Walker, I just put two and two together. Then Graham called." She hesitates momentarily. "Do you care for her Chuck?"

"Agent Walker?" He begins to blush, but even in the night time it is noticeable. "With all my heart. I love her."

Mae-Ling grins. "I thought so. You could see it in the way you two looked at each other. Chuck, why don't you try to communicate with agent Walker?"

"Instructor Cho, this is a lot more than one question." He playfully interjects. "I have been given a direct order that I am in no way allowed to contact agent Casey or Agent Walker." He replies solemnly.

Mae-Ling stops in front of a two story building. "This is your stop Chuck. You have about six hours before you must be up and ready for your run with the other cadets. Your dorm room number is 222. Remember to tell no one about what you've done."

Chuck thanks her once again and they smile at one another before parting ways.

Chuck walks into the dorm lobby and notices a brunette female in her mid twenties sprawled out on a love seat listening to her ipod. She is extremely pretty and from what she is wearing appears athletic to say the least. Her eyes were closed as she lip-synchs to the song playing. Occasionally, a few off key notes would escape as she moves her head from side to side. Chuck takes a moment to watch the young lady as he imagines his sister Ellie making the exact same motions. He misses Ellie. The woman begins to sing again an off key country song.

_**Lord have you forgotten me**_

_**I'm not sayin Im a righteous man**_

_**But lord I hope you understand**_

_**Lord I hope this day is good**_

_**I'm feelin empty and misunderstood**_

_**I should be thankful lord I know I should**_

_**But lord I hope this day is good **_

The young woman opens her eyes to see Chuck standing near her. She gasped and then smiles. "You must be the new guy? How was your PFT with Instructor Cho?"

"Very hard," scratching his head.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Brooke, and you're Charles right?" She extends out her hand.

"Yeah…hey…hi…nice to meet you Brooke, Please call me Chuck" He gently clasps her hand in a shake and quickly releases.

"Don't worry about Instructor Puente. He just wants everyone on the same playing field. You're a little behind you know?"

"Yeah, you can say I woke up a little late from a nap" as he frowns.

Chuck finds an open chair near Brooke and sits down. His body melts into the seat. "So, what have I missed in the four weeks?" Chuck smiles.

Brooke laughs, "A lot, but I imagine they will have a couple of refresher courses for you." "If you need any help with any of the studies, come find me. I am more than happy to help. I'm one month in and passing with flying colors."

Chuck thanks her and slowly gets up from the chair to leave the room. He hears his name called by Brooke and turns to see her standing directly behind him.

"Umm, yeah?"

"Look, is there anyway that we can partner up?" Brooke looks at him sincerely.

"What do you mean?" Chuck seems confused and unsure of what to say so he makes a joke to lighten the mood.

"Are you hitting on me?" He smiles his Bartowski, Carmichael toothy smile.

"No, it's just everyone has paired up with someone. I don't mean that literally. They have a partner and I was wondering if you would be mine."

"You mean, like friends to study and hangout with?"

"Exactly" she nervously chuckles. "Just friends. I know it's strange, but I haven't hung out with anyone and am quite honestly lonely. While others are studying in groups I always seem to be left out".

"Sure Brooke, but you better know I'm not going to sing with you while you listen to your ipod. OK?"

"Deal." Brooke smiles.

_From this day on the two become inseparable. They run together, study together, and work together. The friendship at first was out of necessity and now it is more like brother and sister. _

_They help each other out on everything and have become the best working partnership the academy has seen in quite some time. When others argue and adamantly disagree with each other, Brooke and Chuck just browse over the information and formulate together instead of each one trying to out do the other._

_There is a mutual understanding others can't seem to understand. Brooke and Chuck respect each other for there unique abilities, which he learned from another special woman in his life named Sarah._


	10. May I call you Chuck?

_**OK, awhile back I was informed via a review there was not enough of Chuck and Sarah. I need to impress upon all who are reading this particular story a very important fact. This is not a story about 'Chuck and Sarah'. This is a story of how Chuck through great adversity finds his way back to Sarah.**_

_**I would like to thank Shadow for the Beta, and to Blake its here buddy.**_

_**I included an extra chapter in the Farm. I hope it doesn't mess up the story to badly. I made changes adding some of season 2. **_

**_As always I do not own Chuck; however, with an extra season and a raise in my allowance I may have a chance._**

**_10: May I Call You Chuck?_**

"You mean, like friends to study and hangout with?"

"Exactly" she nervously chuckles. "Just friends, I know it's strange, but I haven't hung out with anyone and am quite honestly lonely. While others are studying in groups I always seem to be left out".

"Sure Brooke, but you better know I'm not going to sing with you while you listen to your ipod ok?"

"Deal" Brooke smiles.

_From this day on the two become inseparable. They run together, study together, and work together. The friendship at first was out of necessity and now it is more like brother and sister. _

_They help each other out with everything and have become the best working partnership the academy has seen in quite some time. When others argue and adamantly disagree with each other, Brooke and Chuck just browse over the information and formulate together instead of each one trying to out do the other._

_There is a mutual understanding others can't seem to understand. Brooke and Chuck respect each other for there unique abilities, which he learned from another special woman in his life named Sarah._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Not realizing how much there was actually to learn to be an agent, Chuck was amazed at the focus and attention to detail everything required. Sarah had told him that loss of focus could get them killed and now he knew why. _

_Chuck in the first month of training missed a trip wire during a live exercise and almost caused an explosion to detonate in front of Brooke. Luckily, she spotted the IED and was able to maneuver away from the trap before it detonated. The concussive blast, threw Brooke against the wall several feet back causing her to sustain a concussion and a very large bump on the back of her head. Brooke took full blame for missing the trap to save Chuck from the ridicule. Chuck repeatedly apologized to her, and she repeatedly told Chuck to shut up. Brooke was out for a day and Chuck made sure to visit as many times in that day as possible. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

By the end of the third month Chuck received a visit from an old acquaintance who happened to be the instructor of his upcoming class.

Chuck sits in his usual spot next to Brooke, waiting for the class to begin. A book sitting on the desk drew Chuck's attention. As he slowly mouths the title, "Infiltration and inducement of enemy personnel. The art of Seduction by Roan Montgomery. Oh My Gawd." He lowers the book and views Roan casually stroll into the class room with a certain amount of panache. All eyes, especially of the female persuasion stare in awe of his presence.

Roan sits his Martini on the desk and elegantly turns to face the class. With a sultry look and hungry eyes, he longingly stares into the eyes of Brooke reaching out for her hand which; she volunteers immediately. Roan smoothly brushes his lips on the back of her hand as he exhales gently "Hello. My name is Roan and it's an honor to make your acquaintance."

Chuck literally scoffs at Brooke who almost melts as she gazes into the salt and pepper haired agents' eyes. As she quickly snaps to, Brooke looks to Chuck and begins to blush as he mocks her facial expressions and receives a boney elbow to his bicep that makes him wince as he whispers "It's in the bone." Brooke could hardly contain herself as she envisions Jim Carey.

"In today's class you will begin to learn the art of seduction. Minutes to learn a lifetime…… to….. per-fect." He quietly lifted his head to swallow the dry martini as his gaze fixes on Chuck. He places a hand across his chest.

Roan approaches Chuck's seat with a surprised appearance pasted on his face. "I am sorry have we met? You look so familiar." Brooke looks towards Chuck with a perplexing stare.

Chuck tilts his head as he looks up at Roan with a sarcastic frown and politely replies, "I am sorry Instructor Montgomery. I don't believe we have. I am agent in training Charles Carmichael. It is an honor to be in your classroom sir. I have heard other instructors talk about your legendary status in the spy world sir. Do I look like some kind of great agent you worked with in the past?"

Montgomery smiles "Yes, it is a honor." As he takes another sip from his Martini glass. "Carmichael is it? Welcome to the CIA. You know…" as he places his index finger to his lips before speaking. "as a matter of fact you do remind me of an agent that I once knew. Very sharp, very charismatic and he actually helped me to find myself during a time when I thought I was unapproachable." Chuck held in a smile. "But, he had one major flaw which lead to his demise." Montgomery adds as he watches Chuck's smile dissipate. "You see class this agent fell in love with his partner which lead to his demise."

Roan turns to address the class "Lesson one in being a spy children. Never fall in Love. Love is a luxury that we in our business can not afford. We cannot have ties such as love. The emotion will make us weak and will distract us when we need to focus." Roan lifts up his hand to the class with two fingers up, and quickly glances to Chuck. "Reason number two. For lack of a better word…the baddies will never come after you, but will always come after the ones you care for the most."

Brooke looks towards Chuck and watches as anger consumes him. His face contorts, eyes flaring, watching Roan's every movement as if stalking him. She gently nudges him with her elbow. His eyes slowly detach from Roan and lock onto Brooke as she raises her eye brows to enhance his calm. He grins understanding and exhales as he slowly begins to calm himself by using the breathing techniques taught to him.

"So agent in training Carmichael, may I call you Chuck? What do you think of my hard fast rule?" Roan smiles knowing he has incensed Chuck.

"May I be open and honest with instructor Montgomery?" Chuck inquires.

Roan slowly looks to the class. "I wish you would," motioning for Chuck to stand in front of the class.

Chuck slowly rises from his seat and turns to face the class. "Uh, ok. Love…." He looks down turning his head toward Brooke. He pictures Sarah sitting in the seat smiling with anticipation. Her blue eyes telling him to go for it! Chuck lifts his head with his big toothy smile and begins, "Love is an emotion that can not be controlled. You can't control love. You can ignore love for a time yes. But, love is one of the most powerful and enjoyable emotions given to us by the powers that be. We live for love, we search for love, and sometimes…." He turns to face Roan with a grin "when we find it……we protect it and ultimately die for love. There's no difference between the love for another and the love for your country. You will lay down your life for love. Both will constantly be in danger, but that will make you vigilant."

"We are better for and stronger with it…..and when it's gone you miss love." Chuck becomes silent as he stares into Sarah's eyes.

"That was….. a heart felt opinion. Very interesting analogy, but very wrong none the less Agent in training Carmichael. That kind of thinking will with out a doubt get you killed" Several chuckles were heard as he sat back down. Roan begins to address the class.

Brooke leans over to Chuck and whispers "I think you just seduced every woman in the room." Chuck cracks a smile of disbelief, until he slowly turns to face the other agents behind him. His gaze is met by every female agent who is passionately returned. Chuck looks back towards Roan who smiles, nods his head approvingly and continues with his lecture.

As class is being dismissed and all training agents were filing out of the room, Roan politely interrupts Chuck and Brooke. "Agent Millar may I have a word with your partner Carmichael wasn't it?" and raises his hand. Brooke looks to Chuck "Of course Agent Montgomery. Chuck we have to be in Terrorism counter measures in 15." Brooke smiles as she slowly brushes her hand down Chuck's right arm. This gesture does not escape Roans notice as he smiles. Chuck innocently nods in response as she leaves. "Mr. Bartowski, Chuck, it is an honor to meet you once again. I have to say you were one of my most promising students and it appears by the reaction you received from the female agents in the class, I was correct in my analogy especially Agent Millar."

Chuck smiles. "It's great to see you too Roan, and NO that means no…no we're just friends…only" as he clasps his hand and places Roan in a half hug.

"Yes, uh thank you for that…..Chuck. Tell me, how are you faring in the hellish academy affectionately referred to as the Farm? You know this place will not teach a thing about how to survive in the real world."

Chuck hesitates as he lookes at Roan. "I guess OK. They have taught me quite a bit actually" Roan smirks, "I am sure it is all in killing and killing related skills" as he makes a mocking karate chop with a stern face. He then smiles "That was a joke Chuck."

"Ha, funny kinda."

"You know, not to change the subject so drastically I attended your funeral. It was quite lovely. You would have been very proud of the turn out. I only hope half as many people attend my own when I pass away. Especially the women I have loved."

Chuck appears curious and surprised by the change of subject. "Could you please tell me about it."

Roan looks at Chuck as confusion replaces his smile. "You don't know? Where were you?"

Chuck's eyes glance down toward the ground as he tries to formulate in his mind a proper explanation. "I was asleep."

Roan looks up towards the ceiling as he recalls the day. "Well let's see. Your family and close friends all gathered in the front pews, which extended 7 rows deep before others filled the rest, and of course when all the seats were taken it became standing room only. When there was no more standing room people waited outside of the church just to see you and say a final goodbye."

"Tell me Chuck did you get the girl?" Roan smiles then rephrases his question, "did you get the girl after our last conversation?"

"You mean Sar……Agent Walker? No, her ex came into town and put the Kibosh to that." Chuck stares off away thinking of all the messed up attempts.

"I see very eloquent terminology. Larkin has a tendency of ruining special occasions does he not?"

"Well, my occasions at least" As Chuck frowns

"Hmm, I heard a rumor, but it's, ah, never mind, it's not important." Roan looks away as he pretends to pack his books into his satchel.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to stand there and purposely toy with my emotions."

"I do enjoy suspense" as he whips back to Chuck.

"I heard Agent Walker has been working diligently trying to find the agents responsible for giving the order to have you exterminated. Let's just say she has a personal Vendetta."

Chucks heart sinks as he looks to Roan. "How was Sarah at the funeral?"

"As strange as this may sound, I never saw her cry, but at the same time there was no way of consoling her."

Chuck understood the meaning behind the words Roan spoke.

"Chuck, I may be over stepping my bounds……. call her and tell her you're alright."

Chuck hangs his head not saying a word.

"I see. A secret you are unable to divulge for better or worse. Don't you just love our government?"

Roan begins to smile "Well, the least I can do is tell you not to come to this class again."

Chuck in confusion blurts out, "Roan they said if I don't pass every class I will be put away."

"Don't worry old boy you passed my class the first time we met. I am sure you have more important things to do than listen to a washed up old agent tell war stories." Roan smiles and extends his hand.

"That is very true, but I always have time to listen to a legendary agent give me advise on how to stay alive, and get the girl." Chuck extends his own as they grasp hands and smile.

"My boy, don't get all soft on me."

"Take care Roan. Oh, if you see Sarah in the near future. Tell her "hi" for me."

"I think you need to reintroduce yourself to Agent Walker, but good try. There is an old saying Chuck. You never needed the feather to fly Dumbo. You had it in you the whole time."

"Wow… a Dumbo saying never saw it coming especially from you Roan."

"Really, Love Disney. Very wise."

Brooke stands next to the door motionless straining attempting to listen in on Chuck and Agent Montgomery's conversation. She was given a direct order by Instructor Choi to bring Chuck to her class ASAP after 15 minutes had lapsed. Her mind begins to wander as she tries to figure out exactly how Chuck knows Agent Montgomery, and who this Agent Sarah Walker could be.

Brooke smiles as she accepts the internal challenge. "Game on."


End file.
